Desperation Run: A Warhammer 40k Story of The Dark Eldar
by SpownoGowno
Summary: The Denizens of The Dark City, Comorragh live their lives in debauchery and violence. Their laws and way of live revolve around slavery and violence. Yet, there are those that go beyond even their own sadistic boundaries. For these vagrants, their ultimatum is the Desperation Run. They are sent on a Raider to survive on a doomed planet. Their souls tied to the audience's favor.


Desperation Run

Prolouge

There was once a small star system located in the Eastern Fringes of the known galaxy. The star was named Jaelod and it had three small satellite planetoids. The furthest and closest planets were barren rocks, too inhospitable to sustain life. The middlemost planet held a large body of water and a large continent. With green vegetation, it fostered rich fertile soil and rock. It had been colonised ages ago and given the name Seychell by the human species that resided in it. Though even aeons before, it bore a long forgotten name by an ancient race which were long extinct.

Seychell exhibited a temperate and tropical climate, though most of its vibrant and populated landmass situated near its equator. Lush jungles grew there and the vast vegetation had become a habitat for exotic flora and fauna. Near the shores, a small human city was built and a few human militiamen were garissioned there. Now, Seychell was never given much credence to the human Imperium at large. By all accounts, the native population considered their home, as nothing more than a backwater. The main export of Seychell being crude oil, herbal chemicals and exotic meats. For as long as the natives could remember, their lives were at peace for many generations since their first landing. Even more so, since the days of the Horus Heresy.

Around 993.M41, the planet of Seychell had just finished its rotational spin around the Star Jaelod when an unknown, large splinter-shaped object appeared above Seychell's skies. The splinter-shaped object's sudden appearance roused the peaceful planet from its stupor. It dispersed chitinous spores onto the planet surface below, each spore particle the size of a small autotrak. The spores landed deep in the depths of the jungle undergrowth. Viscious beasts of bladed limbs, serrated teeth and chitin shell spawned from the primordial goop from the spores. These viscious beasts had the strength to cut a human in half in a single swipe. Their razor sharp teeth were strong enough to puncture adamantine. They spawned in their thousands and within merely a a week, nearly half of the biorganic mass of Seychell's landmass had been devoured. These creatures were based and knew only to hunt, kill, devour and spread.

The widespread culling ocherstrated by the invading beasts threw the indeginous population into utter panic. The humans and the native beasts fled from their hovels in the jungles to the city shores for safety. Yet, perculiarly, amongst the fleeing masses, a small group of lithe, spiked-armoured humanoids were sometimes seen swinging and leaping high above the jungle canopies.

These humanoids were too tall to be human. Their skin were so pale to the point of transluscence. They were not human but a splinter group of an ancient alien race known as the Drukhari. In other star systems, Drukhari were pirateers and reavers and their raids ravaged and enslaved countless human worlds. The group traversing the canopies, were five in number: one female adorned in dark spiked plate and four younger males in skin tight leather and spiked pauldrons. Originally there were twenty Drukhari in total and now reduced to merely five. The Drukahri race had ancient weapons of unmatched calibre and mythically advanced technology. How these five Drukahri came on the doomed planet and how their number had been decimated, was a mystery. None of it mattered. The Drukahri needed to escape the planet immediately.

After several hours, nearing sunset, the Drukhari had reached the tall gates of the southern most city shores. The city had a giant space-port and it was busy transporting its population into the safety of outer space. The gates were guarded with a militia checkpoint. Men and women were cordoned off by militiamen who were trying to let few sums of people into the city one at a time. The Drukhari silently leapt from the trees overlooking the city walls and onto the rooftops. They headed with haste towards the space-port. Just behind the Drukhari, a literal wall of serrated teeth and keratin bladed eviserated through the huddled masses. Their number had become so large at this point that no laser nor artillery shell could tarry their onslaught. Their force was so strong that it painted the entrace gates with a shower of blood-red gore, gristle and bone. The twenty foot high walls and adamantine gate had stopped the beasts but only temporarily, giving the escaping Drukhari enough time to reach the space-port.

There at the space-port, was a large administration building where a long queue of panicking men, women and children were lined up to be ushered into harboured space vessels. The Drukhari, under the cover of dusk, snuck their way through security onto the building rooftop. They jumped to the ground behind the administration building and hid amongst the shadows. There behind a metal fence, were elevated bright yellow ship pads where transport ships land. The pads were numerous and lined in several rows and columns. However, only a few pads had a transport ship on it. To make matters worse, there was not enough ships to fly off the rest of the population. The Drukahri snuck their way to a pad occupied by a ship when a loud roar and a crash was heard in the direction of the administration building behind them.

A large beast, as big as the building itself with bladed limbs as tall as a small house had broken through the builidng. It had created a breach where smaller nimbler creatures spread their masses to the militia guarding the pads. The Drukhari spotted a single ship furthest from the swarm and sprinted to it with full haste. An alert militiaman spotted the Drukahri and managed to take down two underlings with his Lasgun. He was put down by the leader with a shot to the temple with her stolen laspistol.

The three remaining Drukhari reached the occupied pad where militiamen were busying themselves helping refugees aboard their transport craft. The Drukahri shared no symphathy for the poor humans and dispatched them with a flurry of acrobatic finnesse and blade. Their quick masscre attracted the attention of a handful of the invaders. The Drukhari helped themselves into the transport craft and fired its thrusters. One unlucky Drukhari was unsuspectingly pounced by nimble hunter just as he boarded the ship. The bird was barely a few feet of the ground when a giant blade punctured the fueselage of the bird, pinning it to the pad. The breach allowed a wave of serrated teeth to flow into the pinned ship. The Drukhari inside were eaten and flayed alive. The remaining thoughts of the leader were only regret.

High above the clouds, a spheriphical drone had been monitoring the bloody slaughter below. It had been broadcasting its footage and transfering its collected date through another dimension. Its broadcast reached a realm of almost absolute darkness. There was no 'ground' or any flat plane but stalagmites of black obsidian sprouted out from the darkness in impossible directions and angles. This shadowy realm was Comorragh, the Dark City of the Drukhari.

Laughter and shouting was heard all around the city scape. Its denizens had been monitoring the events unfolding on the doomed planet. The main stars of the show, had been the original twenty, that had been stranded there to fend for themselves a week before. Their desperation and panic had only been amusement to the Commorites. There will be more laughter and shows to be had as there had been long before.

Chapter 1

The geography or rather, the lack thereoff of Commoragh is what made the city so bizarre. The cosmic forces that held this entropic nightmare could never be understood or studied. Its denizens never gave much thought to it. They were busy contemplating their own survival, a poisoned blade behind their backs, scheming and treachery around every corner. Their buildings were tall spiked spires, that sprouted out from pockets of shadowy abysses, in all directions and any direction. Comorragh was infinetely shrouded in sunless dusk for all eternity. A cruel, vain realm where only the strongest and most cunning would survive. Where even the comfort of safety of a home was never promised.

Deeper within this pocket dimension, a large oval structure, with semblence of proper shape could be seen. Like any other building, it sprouted from a massive stalagtite. It was oval round and had a large open dome. Tall sharp spires jutted along the walls of the structure. Loud cheering and sometimes jeering was heard from inside the dome. This structure was a fighting arena. One of many scattered across Comorragh. This arena belonged to a rather wealthy and powerful Kabal. Its speciality was its fighting pits where it mimics the battlegrounds of conquered worlds for the pit fighters to fight exotic beasts. However, there was another event held only in this arena which garnered a large contingent of arena-goers.

Deep below the arena were long corridors that ran along the circumference of the oval structure. Every twenty feet along the inner walls was a large portal that housed the arena contestants and sometimes the exotic alien beasts. There was one room that did not hold fighters or stored gladitorial arms. The room was small and it was eerily dark save for a small artificial flourescent light source shining from its ceiling. Just below the light, a young Drukhari male was chained with his wrists chained above his head to the ceiling. He was kneeling and his head was bowed low. His long hair sheltered his face from the bright light above him. The male was muscular but lanky from starvation and dehydration. His skin showed signs of viscious scars and poorly healed scabs. The chained Drukhari did not know how long he had been imprisoned in that room. He could still hear the cheering from above and counted the many times the announcer had announced a new event or challenge. From rough estimation he concluded that he had been imprisoned for thirty cycles since his incarceration. He knew the reason why he was imprisoned there. He cared not however. The only thoughts in his mine were one of revenge and violence against his captors and villains that chained him here.

Not too long after, the portal to the dimly lit room opened. Two female Drukhari entered the room: One adorned in an expensive velvet corest dress and the other donned in spiky dark green kabalite plate. The armour-plated one was carrying a food tray with delicious smelling food. The chained Drukhari craned his head to face his two guests. Underneath his shaggy fringe he revealed his face to the shining light above. He had beautiful feminine and fae visage. With striking eyes and a sharp chin, he would have been recognised as a female from a glance. The chained Drukahri's mind was addled from starvation but he still recognised the two figures. The elegantly dressed Drukari was named Lady Damselouise. She had been the enslaved Drukahri's pimp and used him extensively as a pleasure slave in her brothel. The armoured Drukhari was a close friend to the chained one's parents and was recognised as Xilka.

The two female Drukhari approached their chained quarry but at arms length. Suddenly, the chained male lashed out at the two with his hands but was halted by the strong metal chains. The chained male strugggled for a while before exhausing himself and collapsing to the dusty floor. 'Enough, Slave' said Lady Damselouise. 'You've caused enough trouble for me and my business'. 'I don't care,' growled the male Drukhari. 'You hurt me Damselouise. You betrayed me Xilka. I will not stop until I've killed you both!' 'Strong words for one such as yourself!' chided Xilka in retort. 'I told you before I would have killed you if not for your exceptional beauty. That pretty visage of yours has kept you alive and I made a lot of profit selling you to Lady Damselouise. However, it seems you are more of a liability to me now but I know of a way to squelch more profit from you.'

Xilka crouched down and presented the tray before the chained Drukhari. On the tray was a plate of spicy fried Chicerix with citrus and wine jug of cool wine. It was the slave's favourite dish. His mouth watered from the aroma but realised that he needed to be wary of treachery and vaulted back. Xilka spoke and reasured the starving male, 'Just eat. I won't underhand you. You'll need strength for what I'm about to do to you.' Xilka forked a piece of juicy meat and brought it to the slave's mouth. She brought her other hand to the slave's jaw and brought him forward to the steaming flesh. Slowly, the slave opened his mouth and ate the juicy meat. Xilka began to feed the slave slowly and quenched his thirst with wine.

After finishing the meal, Lady Damselouise explained the slave's propositon, 'You know why you are here. Your antics have caused considerable amounts of damage to my brothel. My favoured customers are dead and my business is collapsing! So, in order to repay this debt, I'm sending you on a Desperation Run!'

The bound Drukhari gasped, his eyes widened as he faced Lady Damselouise and Xilka. He was speechless. The Desperations Runs were suicidal with nary a chance of survival. He knew his fate was sealed; to die a worthless and pitiful death in some godsforsaken backwater planet. Furthermore, he knew his chance of revenge at Xilka and Damselouise would ultimately, be denied. The male lashed out again at Xilka but she was too quick for him and backed off immediately. The male began to wrestle his chains, trying to break the studs that anchored the chains to the ceiling. Lady Damselouise only chuckled and snapped her fingers. Two more figures entered the room but this time they were heavily armoured, Incubi warriors. Each had a shock staff used to detain and incapacitate pit beasts. The two Incubi shocked the poor Drukhari on his bruised back as he screamed in agony. The chained male collasped to the ground again, defeated and humiliated once more. Shortly after, two female slaves entered the room. One was a stout and petite human and the other a lithe Tau. Skimpily clad in torn cloth, the slaves carried pieces of dark green spiked armour. The Incubi unshackled the poor male and slid a black leather body glove onto the Drukhari male. They held his arms tightly as the slaves donned the armour onto the male. The armour was unique however, as it had a dark spine that protruded upwards like a scorpion's stinger. This was an armour of a Kabalite Archon.

There was but only a final piece to the armor and that was a quilted skin cloak. Xilka snatched the cloak form the slaves and presented it to the armoured Drukhari. There was a specific area on the cloak that Xilka wished to show the male. One of the Incubi pulled his hair and forced him to observe the cloak. There on the cloak was a pair of stretched faces. He recognised the faces and his heart sank. He was completely broken and began to weep. The cloak was adorned to the back plates and the Incubi shackled the newly amoured Archon.

The Archon realised something amiss and questioned Lady Damselouise, 'How do you expect to earn a profit from me dying? All the contestants die and no one ever survives these games.' The Archon received a grim answer from Damselouise 'Oh my sweet naive pretty bird! The wagers are determined by the lifespan of the contestants! The average lifespan of a Desperation Runner is a week, but I'm wagering two days on you.'

Up above, the announcer could be slightly heard announcing a new event. Muffled music was heard as well, indicating it to be quite loud above at the fighitng pits. Xilka interjected, 'That must be our cue. Come now 'Archon' your raiding party awaits.'

Chapter 2

The Archon was dragged along the corridors to one end of the arena. Gladtiators and contestants entered the pit by walking up the ramparts facing each other on the far ends of the oval arena. Along the way, faces peered out from open portals. Some of them bore grief that another soul would be taken to the Desperation Run. Others bore exticement as the Archon was dragged through the smooth obsidian floor. The Archon mustered the strength to kneel and bring himself to stand. The Incubi that was dragging the poor Archon stopped and relaxed his bindings. The Archon walked on his own and his head held high. He wanted to face his death with dignity and honour though he stumbled often due to giddiness.

At last, the Archon reached the ramparts up to the fighting pits. Artifical sunlight poured through the smooth slope from the pits. Xilka and Lady Dameselouise waved the Incubi guards to stop. Dameselouise then approached the Archon and brought his face close to hers. 'Be a good doll and try to die a pretty death. I want to see the life escape from your pretty lifeless eyes' said Damselouise as she gave the Archon a kiss on his left cheek. This was where Xilka and Dameselouise took their leave to scheme whatever plan to make as much profit from the run. The Inubi prodded the Archon upwards to the fighting pits as loud music and burning sunlight engulfed his senses.

The Archon adjusted to the new environment and observed his surroundings. All around him, Harlequins danced and played musical instruments. Most of the troupe wore a two tone black and red aestheic to their outfits though the Archon could not recognise which Troupe they belonged to. Right in the middle of the arena, was an anchored Raider. As the Archon approached the barge, he was surprised to see how large it was. It was as large as a Tantalus but shaped like a usual reaving Raider. The difference being its large fuselage, where it looked like it held a large lower deck. It's sail bore no sigil of a Kabal.

'This is peculiar', thought the Archon to himself. 'Usually the Desperation Runs use one regular Raider. What is the importance of such a large barge? Am I to undertake special objectives?' There was a crude scaffolding that allowed the Archon to walk up and board his new craft. There, on the deck he finally met his crew. The Incubi unshackled the Archon's wrists but one of the Incubi strapped a bracelet onto the Archon's left wrist.

The Archon's crew was very diverse. There where five male Drukhari, Four Female Drukhari, a Sslyth and a Wrack that was very large but smaller than a Grotesque. There was a winged scourge among the five males. He wore a velvet face scarf over his mouth. His eyes were midnight black and he bore large brown wings on his back. The Scourge's hair was shaved into a mohawk. There was another male adorned in a black body glove save his for left arm and breast were exposed. He wore a spiked pauldron on his right shoulder. His hair was long and he had a rather handsome face. There was another male dressed in kabalite armor but he was short and looked to be a teenager in Drukhari age. His hair was short and had a boyish face. There was a bald ganger. He wore a gas mask that connected to a small tank of a narcotic gasses of some sort. The last of the males was a heaviliy armoured Incubus in black armour.

As for the females, there was a Wych donned in the usual body glove that exposed her arms. Her hair styled into twintails. There was another female dressed in expensive high-society clothes. She was gorgeous and styled her hair into a ponytail that knotted into a silver crescent hair comb. One female was donned in dark green kabalite armour. She looked rather old with her face riddled with wrinkles and her eyes with crow's feet. The last of the females was odd. She appeared to be young Aeldar female. She was dressed in a transluscent white garb that her naked body could be seen. Her skin was fair and she stood out from the other Drukahri. The young Aelder could have been snatched from the craftworlds and used as dead weight for the crew. Perhaps she was to be their objective but no one can be certain, as conditions of Desperation Runs are highly unpredictable.

The Archon stood on the deck so he could be seen by his crew. The Archon then addressed them, 'I am uncertain of how to address you all. However, I think its best we do not state our names lest we become too attached to each other to perform our dues.' The Handsome Drukhari male then replied, 'Then refer to us by our titles then, Archon. I am a Dracon'. The teenage Drukari replied with 'Warrior'. The bald ganger replied with 'Hellion' and the Scourge gave a short grunt. The Incubus bowed his head in reply. The elegantly dressed Drukhari replied with 'Llhamaen'. The old armoured Drukhari replied with 'Sybarite' and the Wych smiled and replied with 'Wych'. The Aeldar shrugged. She was not a warrior nor was she a Drukhari. The Dracon peered to the Aeldar and said, 'I think this one we shall refer to as, 'Waif' then.' The Archon nodded his head in agreement.

There was still time before the Announcer shouted for the Run to commence. Everyone found their place on the Raider. Each trying to prepare for the Run, from calibrating the front cannons to being accoustomed to the ship and its interiors. The Dracon approached the Archon as he was tending to the ship's controls. 'I was surprised you know', said the Dracon. 'When you climbed aboard I mistook you for a female Archon. You have such remarkable beauty. How did you end up in a Desperation run?' The Archon replied in retort, 'Leave me. I'm not interested in you and I'm not interested in making friends.'

The Dracon wryly smiled as he replied, 'That blush of yours says otherwise.' The Archon scowled back at the Dracon as he backed away with waved his hands away. The Archon realised that his face felt flustered and covered his visage, hiding away his embarrased expression.

Not before long, the Annoucer cleared his throat and began his announcemnt prior on the stands. 'Good people of Commoragh!' the announcer began. 'Welcome to the Five Hundered and fifty sixth Desperation Run! Our esteemed contestants are highly diverse as you can plainly see. As you know, the Desperation Runs only takes the most incorrigible, villanous scum of our dear and polite society! Our society of Debauchary, Rape, Pillaging, Slaving and acts of heinous attrocites! Even then, there are those who usurp our laws so much that they cannot be changed. For them, their final fate is in the Desperation Run!'

'The rules for this run are as follows', the announcer began again. 'Firstly we shall send the Raiding party to a planet, where they must escape! If they manaage to do just that, they will be given pardon by Asdrubael Vect himself. Hey now, we all know that isn't true right?' The crowd began to laugh hysterically as if to mock the Archon and his party. The announcer explained the rules again 'Secondly, do not stray too far from each other nor try to escape on your own. Doing so, the crowds themselves will vote to ascertain if the escapee should live or die. We understand that things can be chaotic in realspace so please, announce your plans if you are seperating yourselves into smaller teams. If you do try to escape, a small crystal underneath your silver bracelets will break and release an agonising toxin! You will be incapacitated and die a slow brutal death! Black Spheres will monitor your every action and broadcast your struggles for all to see! No action is private and no plans are hidden!

'Finally, you must work as a team', the annoucer then explained the final and third rule. 'Again the crowd will also determine the course of the run! Remember to put up a performance lest you all expire in the first few minutes of a Run! Many Runs have been shortly put to the torch for much lesser!'

After the annoucment was given, a webway portal opened a few metres from the anchored Raider. The Archon and his crew, prepared themselves with their last preperations and steeled themselves for the run ahead. The music was louder and more intense now as the portal grew larger and more intense. The artifical sunlight seemed to be absorbed by the Webway portal as the arena began to darken in shadow. The annoucer called for the Desperation Run to begin with a mighty shout as the crowd cheered in unision.

The Archon dragged his gloved fingers up on the crystal screen. His fingers touched the holographic coloumn indicating speed in Drukhari runes and brought it to medium speed. The Raider was released from its anchor as it sped up slowly as it entered the portal to another dimension. Finally the Raider entered the Webway dimension as the entrace to Commoragh behind them shrunk in size. The crew were greeted with powerful energies of purples and shades of pink swirling in a vortex of the webway walls. In the front was the end of the webway tunnel to the planet where the Run will begin.

Chapter 3

The Raider and her crew found themselves on a grassy plain. In their front, over the horizon were large mountains. To their portside was a vast grassplain. There were small pockets of buildings seen over on the hills and ridges. To the Raider's Starboard, further away was a massive hive city. The cityscape, was twenty kilometers wide with large spires and was surrounded with a four kilometre high wall. Its landmark was a massive orbital spire that reached the clouds above and may as well reach into outer space.

The crew observed their surroundings. This was a human world judging from the crude structures of the Hive City. At first glance, the air was rather peaceful. It was nearing the setting of the planet's sun. Though no one in the Raider recognised the planet they currently resided on. The Archon ordered his crew to stand down. To him, all seem peaceful and well. Yet, the atmosphere was far too quiet. There were no birds or avian life in the sky. The crew did not hear any wildlife in the grass nor did they see any humans about.

The crew started to worry. This was obviously a trap, some of the crew thought. Are they supposed to infiltrate the Hive City and escape? Even so, such a predicament was far too simple. Something was amiss and the crew murmured their suspiscions to each other. The Dracon approached his Archon and said his piece 'Archon, something is wrong! Usually the Desperation Run have the crew pulled straight into danger. Moreover, where are we heading to?' The Archon replied, 'I feel it too, Dracon but a Hive City can't be that much of danger, should it not?'

The ground underneath the Raider began to tremble. Alhough the Raider was levitating, the crew could still feel the vibrations from the metal decks and railings. Suddenly, to their portside, the sky up above glowed into a tense violet colour. Thunderstorms and clouds of dark purple and hues of pink quickly formed from the horizon. Then the crew heard screaming, shouting and faint singing. Everyone peered over the railings to the portside. Some in the lower deck peered outside to look. What the crew saw, made their hearts still.

Over in the distance, the crew saw a massive sea of bright pink and purple. Deamons of the Great Enemy amassed in their thousands. Deamonettes and pink horrors marched their way to the Hive City. They held banners and standards of She Who Thirsts. Their front vanguard were the legions of Emperor's Children bearing sonic weaponry and siege artillery.

Horrified at the sight of their Great Enemy, the Wych began to scream in fear. There was abosulute panic on the deck of the Raider. Everyone huddled to the deck and grabbed every form of weaponry they could find on the weapon rack. The crew shouted at the Archon, who was still aghast and still from shock. He awoke from his stupor and flew the Raider into the direction of the Hive City, seeking safety. The Archon activated the ship Flicker shields to cover their escape. The Raider was shot with bolter rounds at the stern but the shields prevented the diamond tipped rockets from penetrating the hull.

Suddenly, the whistling of falling artillery shells were heard in the sky. Only this time, the shells came from the direction of the Hive City. The warning runes flickerd in the control screen as the Archon jinked the Raider to evade the incoming shells. The ground around them quaked and massive craters were seen spread more and more as they approached the City. There, near the Hive City gates, another sight of horror was to beheld. There was a sea of green and coloumns upon coloumns of massive warmachines. Huge regiments of the Planetary Defense Force were deployed to face the oncoming invasion. In their vanguard, were the silver armoured warriors of the Grey Knights Chapter. The Raider found herself in the crossfire of a Deamonic invasion and there was nowhere to run.

'Where are you taking us?', shouted the Llhamaen to the Archon who was beside him and tugged at his arms. 'You'll get us all killed! We cannot go to the City!'. 'I know! I know!' repeated the Archon in reply. He veered the Raider left and right trying to jink the Raider from incoming fire from the Guardsmen. The wych was sobbing uncontroabbly. Her playful demeanor had washed away leaving behind a scared little girl. She grabbed onto the sail mast and held it tightly. The waif rushed straight down below deck and huddled herself to the floor. The Incubus was unfazed by the current events and knelt down keeping himself quiet and still as he sat near the mast. The Sslyth and Wrack were too massive in size and held onto the railings whilst keeping their heads low. The veering of the ship was difficult for the entire crew to grab onto the Raider. As such, the Sybarite had to crawl to the bow in order to grab hold onto the front Splinter cannon. She pulled the trigger. Nothing. The cannon did not fire any rounds. Confused, the Sybarite abandoned the gun and took cover behind the cannon enplacement. The Warrior and Hellion trained their Splinter rifles over the railings to the human regiments, which was still a distance away. The rifles triggers were pulled but they did not fire. 'How can our weapons not fire?' shouted the Warrior. 'We checked them before our run! This is madness!'

The Dracon scrambled onto the upper deck to the control screen. He grabbed onto the Archon and shouted, 'The mountains! Take us to the mountains!'. The Dracon dragged his fingers across the navigation orb towards the left. The Raider veered tightly to its portside as it faced the mountain ranges. The sudden movement jerked and tilted the raider to its side. The Hellion lost his footing and crashed onto the portside railings. The Warrior attached his hip wire and hook to the mast and tried to rescue the Hellion. The Daemon army was already gaining ground at this time as the Raider, activated its turbo and sped to the mountain ranges.

Daemonettes riding Seekers, had pursued the Raider. Tilted to its left, the Seekers closed in to the Raider's Portside railings. The Warrior reached out to the Hellion who was trapped on the railings. The Hellion in suite, leaned up and reached for the Warrior. The Deamonettes jumped onto the railings and grabbed the poor Hellion. The Warrior yelled as he tossed his malfunctioned Splinter rifle to one of the Daemonettes but to no avail. The Hellion panicked and struggled but the Daemonette's vicegrip prevented his escape. Their faces bore the visages of the women the Hellion slept with as one of the Daemonettes gave the Hellion a kiss on his lips. One of them smilled at the Warrior and licked its lips signalling to the Warrior that he was next. The Daemonettes jumped back onto their Seekers with the Hellion in tow as the Raider uprighted itself. The Scourge witnessed the kidnapping of the Hellion and flew into a panicked frenzy. He had been holding onto the starboard railings and so spread his massive brown wings and flew off. The bracelet on his wrist glew and he felt a shattering of a small cylinder underneath his wrist. Poison coursed through his veins as he flew into the air. He muscles spasmed and halted. He then exploded into a cloud of blood and feathers when bolter rounds impacted onto his body.

The raider sped at full speed along the length of the Daemon army. The raider veered to the right to prevent their Seeker persuers from climbing aboard. In less than a few moments, the Raider had reached the foothills of the mountainside. There were trees covering the height of the mountain ranges and Raider skimmed above the forest canopy. Before long, the crew managed to escape the crossfire of the opposing armies. The Archon hyperventilated. His hands were quivering from the whole ordeal. The air became colder and colder as the Raider was nearing the peak of the mountain. 'Archon, stop,' said the Dracon. The Dracon decreased the Raider's speed and slowly the Raider came to a stop near the mountain peak.

The crew searched their bearings as the Raider anchored to an adjacent snowy rock. The Dracon was gasping for air as he tugged at he Archon to respond. Feeling frustrated, he pulled a punch at the Archon. The Archon faced the full brunt of the armored fist as the Dracon pull him from his collars. 'WHAT HAPPENED DOWN THERE?' he questioned the Archon. 'You were about to send us to our deaths Archon! What's wrong with you?' 'I-I, he-hesitated', the Archon stammered. The Dracon was furious now. He brought the Archon to the floor and began to pummel him with fisted blows. 'Maybe I should be the Archon instead!', cried the Dracon as he reached for the Archon's skin cloak. 'Give me that cloak! Now!'

Upon hearing those words, the Archon countered the Dracon's blows and tossed him aside. The Archon and Dracon exchanged blows and kicks in mad fury. 'Don't you dare touch my cloak!', cried the Archon. As the two fought above deck the crew stood by bewildered and afraid. The Incubus stood up and climbed onto the control deck. With incredible strength he sepertated the Archon and Dracon and chokehold the two by their necks to the floor. 'That's enough from you both!' the Incubus finally spoke through his helmet. 'Listen to yourselves! Fighting like children as the world around you is tearing apart! Archon, I wish to have a word with you. Dracon attend to the the crew.'

The Archon and Dracon relaxed and set aside their rivalries for a moment. The Incubus warned them both that he would snap them in twine if they fought again. After a stern warning, the Incubus released his grip as the Archon and Dracon wiped their bloody mouths and stood. The Incubus dragged the Archon to one corner of the upper deck and spoke in private.

'Archon', the Incubus began. 'What happened back there?'. The Archon did not reply and looked away in shame. The Incubus questioned the Archon again, 'How old are you really? You do not seem to be experienced in the Path of an Archon. You look very young to lead a raiding party.'

The Archon wiped away his tears as he replied, 'I'm only nineteen years old.' The Incubus, fell silent and even behind the mask, the Archon could feel and see the shock on his face. 'Why are you really here?' asked the Incubus again. The Archon collected himself before explaining himself and said, 'It's a very long story. One that involves betrayal, enslavement and humilation. I do no wish to share it with anyone.'

The Incubus was employed with multiple Archons in the past. Though he had never worked with one so young and inexperienced. The Archon then questioned the Incubus in turn, 'I saw you kneeling down and not helping. Why is that?'. 'Well that is another long story,' replied the Incubus. 'One that involves betrayal, humilation and exile. So I guess we both have our share of stories don't we? The reason for me being passive was to see if you are worthy of protecting.'

'Was I worthy of proctecting?' asked the Archon once again. 'Perhaps, though I need to see if you are willing to put yourself, last before your crew' answered the Incubus. 'If you wish to keep that mantle, then prove yourself you are worthy of keeping that mantle. Am I clear?'The Archon nodded.

Back in Commoragh, Lady Damselouise had been observing the events unfolding on the planet under invasion. She watched the crew panic and bicker amongst themselves on her wide viewcrystal. Everyone else who were not in the confines of the Arena witnessed the events on their own viewcrystal. Damseslouise had been in her brothel sitting comfortably on her velvet couch in her private bedchambers. The bedchambers was overlooking the seedy bar of her brothel below, where her slaves danced and pleasured her customers. Though the patrons were busy watching the Desperation Run take fold.

'Only a matter of time now,' Damselouise thought to herself. 'My sweet little Archon, you'll soon expire and I'll just collect my bet. Make me a rich little lady, oh sweet Archon!' She raised her wine glass to toast at her viewscreen which now broadcasted the Archon and the Incubus together. Behind her a human serving girl was watching the Desperation Run take place under the Lady's watchful gaze. She offered a silent prayer to the Emperor, her patron Lord to protect the Archon who had been a dear friend to her and the other slaves in the brothel. 'Oh Emperor,' the serving girl prayed. 'Please keep Tarz safe. Keep his crew safe. Help him escape please oh dear Emperor.'

Chapter 4

In the deepest furthest reaches of the Archon's memory, he once remembered being dressed by his mother. At the age of a small child, he remembered his Mother dressing him in fine clothes, though they appeared to be meant for little girls. The Archon's mother would smother him with love and cuddle him to sleep. His Father had always thought that his wife had been treating his son like a doll than a child. The Archon remembered his Mother giving the Father a stern look everytime Father reminded her of his future. The Archon was to be a heir to their house. Growing up he remembered training the spear with his Father and how to act with nobility from Mother. He remembered being in a large house with fine fixtures and smooth porcelain floors. He also remembered Xilka. Though each time he saw her, Xilka gave him a new toy to play with. Xilka had always been at Father's side always planning the next raid or invasion.

He also remembered that fateful day. The Archon rememberd fire, screaming and splinter fire. He remembered watching his Father fight his own soldiers before succumbing to Xilka's blade. He remembered himself trying to fight Xilka but ultimately failed as he was brought to the floor. He was forced to watched as his Mother was stabbed multiple times by her own bodyguard.

The Archon tore himself from the confines of his memories. The Raider was still at the mountain peak. It was cold and miserable. The Archon had been overlooking the horizon and watching the battle unfold in the grassy plains below. He saw warmachines exploding into giant infernos below. The scale of the battle was massive and he could still feel the ground shake from the human's Earthshaker guns. The Archon needed a plan to escape the planet. How he was to do such a feat was beyond him as knew well that infiltrating the Hive City would be difficult. The party had no time to move around the planet to seek out a spaceport. The skies were littered with fighter craft from both sides. The Raider would be shot down in an instant.

'Archon if I may interject,' said the Llhamean. 'Instead of navel-gazing, why don't you answer to your crew! We are nervous and anxious. We don't know where we need to go! If you haven't noticed the Hellion and Scourge are gone!' The Archon agreed and came to the main deck to discuss with his crew.

Everyone sat and huddled together near the sail mast. They were cold, hungry and angry. The Archon spoke, 'Listen everyone, we need to understand our situation. What are we aware of now?' The Archon decided to employ the military tactics that his Father had taught him. Though he was unsure how successful he might be. 'That we are completely SHAFTED!' replied the Dracon furiously. 'That we are being led by a boy untried by arms! That this planet is being overrun by Slaanesh!' Everyone gasped upon hearing the dreaded name. The Incubus shouted, 'Watch that tounge Dracon lest I cut it from your filthy mouth!'. The Llhamean spoke out on behalf of the Dracon, 'What the Dracon is stating is that humans would rather blow up their own planet rather than save it when being invaded by the Warp. That means that we have less than a week or even a few days before giant ships bearing planet destroying weaponry, kill us all.'

'Archon if I may,' said the Boyish Warrior. 'Our weaponry do not function. See this splinter rifle is loaded.' He showed the loaded magazine to everyone and loaded it to his rifle. He pulled the trigger again and once again the rifle did not fire. 'We checked our weaponry before. Those rifless still have their firing hammers. Excluding the melee weapons of spears, hooks and swords, that is all we are left with!'

'Maybe the audience is bothering us', the Old Sybarite explained. She looked up to see a levitating Black sphere above them and scowled. 'Ceiba-ny-shak!' the Wych cursed. 'If they have that much power, that we are truly shafted!'

'That's enough,' protested the Archon. 'We know that our splinter weapons do not function and we are reduced to melee. Right now the most important priority is to find supplies and new weapons.' 'Archon we also need a map of the area,' the Incubus added. 'If we know our surroundings well, we can plan a way inside the Hive City.' 'Archon I saw a structure on our flight up the mountains,' said the Waif. Shivering under the cold she pointed North-West from the Raiders position. 'I saw a structure behind those ridges. There were stone steps leading up to it and it was rather large.'

'Perhaps it is a place of worship of some sort,' said the LLhamean. 'Humans sometimes buld their temples to their corpse-emperor on mountainsides.' 'Aggreed' the Archon replied. 'We'll find supplies there. Waif please come with me to the upper deck and show me the direction of this temple.' With that, the crew prepared for their next destination. The Raider released its anchor and headed North-West where the temple was last seen. After a few hundred metres or so, the crew saw the structure the Waif had marked. It was a simple large dome like structure on stop of a mountain ridge. It did had stone steps leading up from the foothils and up to the mountain ranges. The structure looked like it was a place of pilgrimage to the humans. However, it was empty. As the Raider flew closer to its entrance, no signs of life was heard or seen. No pious man nor woman leading refugees to shelter within the safety of the church. The Raider then landed by the small doors that led to the church.

Inside, the crew found the church interiors to be abandonded. There were lighted candles upon alters and pews. The interior is rounded shaped with some rooms leading to other places of worship and private quaters. At the far end was a large podium and stage for a holy man to speak his sermons. There was an alter there indeed to the worship of the God emperor of Man. Coloured glass windows depict Astartes in battle against thier sworn enemies. One large window bore the painting of an angel in Red armour surrounded by a halo of light.

The crew surveyed each room for supplies. The Waif decided to be pious and sat on a pew and prayed. She prayed to Isha for forgiveness and even the Emperor for safety. The Sslyth drew two pairs of swords for each hand and stood guard by the entrance. The Wrack knelt next to the Waif listening to her soft voice as she prayed. Fortune had smiled upon the the crew as the LLhamean spotted a cabinet with crude slug weaponry stored inside in one of the private chambers. The Warrior and Wych wanderd off elsewhere in the direction of a secluded room. After a while, the crew organised their supplies by the stage. Weapons and medical supplies were distributed to each member. The Sybarite armed herself with a belt-fed heavy machine gun whilst the Llhmean armed herself with a large handcannon and Kabal sword. The Dracon armed himself with a pair of machine pistols and an automatic carbine. The Archon armed himself with a shotgun and an automatic pistol though he wondered why a place of worship needed such weaponry. 'They're humans, Archon,' replied the Dracon in frustration. 'They're always armed.'

The secluded room where the Wych and Warrior entered was a bedchamber. It had a large bed possibly for the minister of the church and his partner perhaps. They laid together on the bed kissing and embracing each other passionately. The Warrior was but a boy, barely of age and already flustered from being touched by a woman. The Wych herself was troubled from the events she had seen. She wanted release to forget her troubles and drown herself in passion and lustre. The boy stripped their clothing and continued their tryst all the while being observed by an invisible black sphere.

'Has anyone seen the Wych or the Warrior?' asked the Incubus. He held his long spear taken from the Raider and a large handcannon as he searched for the pair. The crew had enough supplies and were ready to leave. However it had been nearly half an hour since the pair was last seen. 'Just leave them!' replied the Sybarite. 'Those two are nothing but trouble I say. Young bloods always bring down a raiding party.' 'I'll find them,' said the Archon. 'If I recall they went into that room over there'. The Archon proceeded to the west hallway to the secluded bedchamber, where he found the pair cuddling together. Sensing the Archon, the Wych and Warrior hastily clothed themselves. The Archon smiled and said, 'If we weren't in a doomed planet I would have joined you both but I'll stay silent about that.' The pair looked at each other embarrassed and sighed a relief.

The Archon noticed a trophy head hanging above the wall of the bed. It looked blurry and looked like it faded from existence. It was a trophy of a goat but it seemed to vanish and reappear. 'Warrior, Wych, get behind me!' ordered the Archon. The Wych and Warrior stood behind the Archon and noticed the peculiar trophy head as well. The Archon took out his handcannon and shot the trophy head. Purple blood spewed from the side temple of the goat's head as it finally materialised into its true and frightening form. The head shapeshifted into a large head with horns. It bore the head of a Greater Deamon of Slaanesh, a Keeper of Secrets. The walls from where the head had hung crumbled revealing the full mass of the Greater Daemon. The Daemon screeched and reached out to the Archon and the pair. The Archon, Wych and Warrior sprinted out the room to the hallway and to the antechamber of the church. The Greater Daemon followed suite and crashed through the narrow hallways and into the antechamber.

'Who let a Greater Daemon in?' shouted the Sybarite in frustration. Everyone opened fire on the Greater Daemon filling the room with a hail of lead. The Greater Daemon was unfazed by the rain of slugs as it brought its fists down to attack the crew. The crew were much faster than the Daemon who had just materialised into realspace. They dodged each blow from the Daemon with haste. The Wrack carried the young waif, out to the entrance of the church. The Sybarite held a concentrated fire upon the Daemon's face in an attempt to cover their escape. Everyone ran towards the exit except the Sslyth. He slid past the escaping crew and faced the Greater Daemon head on.

'Wait!' cried out the Archon. 'We can't leave without the Sslyth!'

'Leave him!' replied the Dracon. 'He wants to die!'

That was the Sslyth's reason to be in the Desperation Run. Rather than being a convict, he volounteered to join a Run to fulfill his death wish. He was getting old and wanted nothing more than to die a glorious death.

The Greater Daemon materialised a giant sword and lashed at the Sslyth. The Sslyth was much faster and with his swords sliced into the flesh of the Daemon. Suddenly, Daemonettes crashed through the windows to join the Greater Daemon in combat against the lone Sslyth.

Everyone else had escaped outside to the courtyard where the Raider was anchored. All around them, Daemonettes where swarming and enclosing the Raider. Everyone hopped onboard the Raider and opened fire upon the swarm biding time before their departure. Quickly, the Archon activated the Ship's turbo and sped into the air. A few Daemonettes manged to latch onto the railings of the Raider. One had attached itself to the upper deck near the ship controls. The Archon took his long spear and drove it through the Daemon's throat. Another Daemonette was directly behind the Archon and pounced at him. The Llhamean was quick to her wit and spotted the Daemon. She jumped to the upper deck and fired multiple rounds before slicing the Daemons head clean off.

'I still have my Succubus wits about me, so it seems,' the Llhamean said to herself. She decided to shred off her dress to reveal her combat corset and her muscle toned body. She wore leather lingerie and thigh-high boots leaving her arms and legs bare. Though she had a large scar on her left buttcheeck. 'Where are you staring at Archon?' chided the Succubus. The Archon's face was red and peered away in embarrassment. The Raider flew downwards into the direction of the hive city. The Archon decided that it was time to use the mountain ranges to cover their tracks to and enter the city from its rear. The next phase of the plan was to enter the Hive City discreetly and find a void shuttle to escape.

In Comorragh, there was much talk about the crew's escapades amongst its denizens. Though the womenfolk were bickering amongst themelves about the Archon. He looked dashing and handsome and some rooted for him to live just a little longer. Others spoke much about their fight against a Greater Daemon. Some spoke how much more passionate this Run was after seeing the Wych and Warrior release their tensions. Talk among the teenage denizens were of their favourite crew members. Their thoughts were all the same; This Run was getting interesting to watch.

Not all were satisfied with the events so far. Lady Dameselouise was about to lose money. She began to worry that the Archon might exceed her expected results. Though her patrons did come with a steady flow of money, she still had a tremendous debt to pay off. The Archon who was her slave before, had murdered a high-ranking Dracon of a powerful Kabal. The Dracon was from the Kabal of the Sea of Dead Dreams and Archon demanded recompensation for the loss.

Damselouise switched the view crystal footage to a contact screen of Xilka. 'Xilka my dear,' said Damselouise. 'I'm starting to worry that our dear Archon is alive for far too long. Do I have your word of anything that might tilt the odds?'

'You have Damselouise,' replied Xilka over the screen. 'In the next twenty hours, an Exterminatus Fleet is exiting warpspace near the planet's orbit. I've intercepted a comms from one Inquisitor Delcarath and I assure you the crew will be gone in a manner of hours. However the inquisitor has ordered her ship to bombard the Space-port first, preventing any escape from the humans and our Runners.'

'Good,' replied Damselouise. 'My patience is wearing thin. Let's hope a stray orbital bombardment finishes off the Raider.'

Chapter 5

Years ago, a young Drukhari male stumbled into seedy club one eternal night. He was greeted with loud music and array of bright coloured light. It was crowded, slaves of all races moved around in skimpy attire, serving drinks to the patrons. There was Kabal that were revelling away that night. They had filled most of the club after finishing a sucessful raid on a human agri-world. Some of the male warriors crowded around a table where an Aeldari was dancing exotically to the loud music. Other warriors were busy drinking away by the stands. The young male was greeted with two Aeldari slaves who tugged at his arms. One of them spoke coyly, 'Greetings lover. Interested in any one?' The young male shrugged the slaves away. He proceeded to the back room where most of the action he craved was. There was a hallway with multiple portals to small secluded rooms. He could hear passion and lustre as he passed by one portal to another. He also heard pain and suffering from one portal which he quickly passed by. There was one specific portal that the young male entered. Inside was a slave who was lying on a red velvet bed. The slave, like all the other slaves in the brothel wore revealing attire and this one was no different.

The young male sat on the bed to meet his slave. The slave had long black hair that had the back end tied into a ponytail. The slave was grossly thin but toned with muscle. The slave had a beautiful feminine face but the lower body said otherwise. The young male spoke to the slave, 'You're quite pretty for a boy.' The slave looked away, his face flustered and red. He moved his body to the side away from his client. The young male spoke again, 'I'm not here to busy myself with you. I just want to talk.'

'Talking? That always end up with me and you sleeping together. Then you leave, then another one comes in here.' replied the slave. The young male laid beside the slave and massaged the slave's tense shoulders. They cuddled for a while before the slave opened up to the young male. They spent the night together before the young male received a hail from his employer. He answered his comms link and gave the slave one final kiss before leaving.

The Dracon reached into his deepest memories to soothe his raging conscious. He remembered the multiple women and slaves he had bedded with and the countless raids he had joined. He was mad. He was furious because he had the experience to lead the Run. He wished he could have murdered the Archon and taken his mantle for himself. Though the Incubus seemed wary of the Dracon's treachery. The Incubus was now at the Archon's side at all times and it would be difficult to underhand the Archon.

'Dracon!' cried the Warrior. 'Its the Wych! Something's wrong with her!'. The Dracon was led below deck where the Wych was laying sick on the metal floor. It was dark but his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The Dracon noticed the Waif at the Wych's side using a piece of torn cloth to wipe the sweat off the Wych's brow. The Wrack was beside the Waif and it seemed to enjoy the Waif's company. 'What's wrong with her?' asked the Dracon. He noticed the Wych shivering and spasm, though not from the cold of the mountain ranges. 'Its a withdrawal,' answered the Waif. 'She must have been a narcotic abuser. Notice the marks on her wrists? She must have been a frequent user of combat drugs.'

'All the more reason to toss her off the ship,' said the Sybarite as she climbed down below deck, overhearing the commotion from up deck. 'She's nothing but deadweight! Her and the Warrior. You pair attracted that Greater Deamon and almost got us killed!' The Warrior became furious and blocked the Sybarite from approaching the sick Wych. 'I won't let you!' protested the Warrior. He threw a punch at the Sybarite but she blocked the blow and slapped the Warriors cheek. The warrior wrestled the Sybarite to the ground before being held back by the Dracon and the Wrack.

'Please no more fighting!' cried the Waif. She began to sob and covered her face with her hands. The Waif finally broke down from the stress and tension of the Run. She held a cool head but being too close to the Daemonettes had put a strain on her psyche. The Sybarite angrily climbed back to the upper deck mumbling profanites.

Suddenly there was a loud boom from outside. The Dracon opened up a weapon port on the side walls to peer outside. It was already dusk and up in the clouds was a massive human battleship. Its underside gun ports opened revealing hab-block sized shells. The Dracon quickly climbed to the upper decks to meet with the Archon. From the height, he could see the massive space-port from behind the orbital spire from the distance. The battleship opened fire and dropped a shell upon the space-port.

The shell exploded into a gigantic inferno. The explosion so massive that it caused a massive shockwave that it reached the Raider within seconds. The shockwave threw the Raider off balance and the Archon struggled to right the Raider. Before long, there was nothing left of the space-port but a large black crater. The crew had failed to reach the space-port in time. 'Great!' the Dracon shouted in anger, 'Now what?'

There was much bickering and pondering amongst the crew. With the Space-port gone, it would be difficult to steal a ship. Even then, reaching the void means having to steal a human battleship capable of warp travel. The crew were now at a difficult impasse. The Archon continued to fly to the far end of the city walls, away from the battle. There was indeed a rear gate but it was heavily guarded. There were guardsmen sentires as well as tanks guarding the massive gate. He landed the Raider near the trees at the foothills with just enough room and height to observe the gate.

'Everyone listen,' explained the Dracon. 'That was a giant battleship that blew up the space-port. As far as I can tell, that is not an Exterminatus ship. Most Exterminatus fleets I am aware of come in their groups and bombard the planet with multiple strikes. That ship probably belonged to whoever called the strike on the Space-port.' 'So, someone important called the strike?' asked the Archon. 'Probably an Inquisitor by the looks of things,' answered the Dracon. 'I also do know that Inquisitiors leave the planet they call the Exterminatus on.'

'So you believe an Inquisitor is somewhere in the city?' asked the Archon again. 'Are you saying we are to steal the Inquisitor's ship?' 'Yes, Archon' replied the Dracon. 'You're catching on quite well. We still need to steal the human's communcations link with the Inquisitor if we ever hope to find his whereabouts.'

'Cowards,' chided the Incubus. 'Entering someone's domain and leaving it after putting it to the torch'. The crew observed the rear gate again and devised a plan. 'It would take some time to infiltrate and open the gate to let our Raider in,' said the Dracon. 'However, I believe there is a way to distract the guards from the inside. Remember when the Wych and the Warrior attracted the Greater Daemon?' Everyone nodded but was confused at the Dracon's proposition. 'Can't you feel it in the air? The barrier between the Warp and realspace is wavering thin. If I could summon a warp rift, we could distract the guards long enough to open the gate.' 'You want to summon a Greater Daemon?' asked the Incubus. 'You are either mad or you have a good point. Morever, who is willing to infiltrate the gate?'

The Dracon came forth, 'I will. So, who's willing to join me?' No one really answered but then ,the Succubus replied, 'Well, this is an exciting proposition handsome one. I will join you.' There was no objection from the rest of the crew but merely discontent. 'Its decided then,' said the Dracon. 'The Succubus and I will find the gate controls and find a place for us to- get together'. With that, the Succubus and Dracon snuck their way in the woods and into the cover of night. Their first destination being the sentry gatehouse.

The pair stole an autocycle from a guardsman scout and rode into the grass plains. They used the din of the warpstrom to hide the noisy engine hid amongst the hills and ridges. It took them nearly fourty minutes to reach the sentry gatehouse. Silently, the Dracon interrogated a guardsman guarding the gatehouse. He asked where the gate controls were located and where they could find a communication link to their high-ranking officer or Inquisitor. All the while the Succubus kept their silent vigil. The guardsman told the Dracon that the gate controls were located just above the gate. It was a small gatehouse with the sensor controls and where their Officer was located. The officer above did have direct comms to a one Inquisitor Delcarath. The Dracon thanked the guardsman before slicing his throat with his knife. The Succubus and Dracon used a nearby service elevator to climb up the city walls and reach the platforms above. They made their way to the gatehouse where the lone officer was keeping a lookout. They subdued the officer and appropriated his comms device before closing the door behind them.

'We're alone now Succubus,' said the Dracon. 'Yes, yes we are,' the Succubus replied. They enacted the plan and began with a passionate kiss before stripping each other's clothing with mad lustre. The bright psychc nature of an Aeldar's soul is enticing to a Daemon. Doubly so if their emotions of passion and lust premeated in close proximity to the warp. Just under the within the city, a small warp rift was opening. The pair looked outside the windows to see the portal rift. They intensified their love making by pouring their emotions to each other. Confessing their pure love for one another. Finally, the breached was too large and a swarm of Dammonettes broke through the rift.

A siren was sounded as searchlights pointed towards the direction of the warp rift. The Dracon gave his last tryst and pulled the lever controls. The gate opened slowly allowing the Daemonettes to wander aimlessly everywhere in search of prey. The Succubus signalled the Raider with heated breath to rush into the gates. There was was chaos all around the gates as the Damonettes broke into foxholes and tanks with their claws and tremendous strength.

The Archon activated the Raider's turbo and sped down the mountain forests and into the open gate. He gave no pause to the massacre around him and forced the Raider through the gate. With careful timing, the Succubus and Dracon jumped through the glass of the gatehouse above and landed onto the mast and sail of the Raider as it sped into the city. The Dracon and Succubus smiled as they climed back onboard deck. The Incubus gave his insight and said, 'This is probably the first time I've seen passionate lovemaking doing any good.' 'Incubus, don't you know? Love conquers all!' the Dracon joked. The succubus gave the Dracon a kiss before slapping him across the cheeck. 'You were too rough!' cried the Succubus. The Dracon merely grinned and broke into laughter. The raider sped down into the underhives where the crew would plan their next course of action.

In Commoragh , Asdrubael Vect was a very busy man, yet he still manages to set aside time to watch a Desperation Run every now and again. This Run however, intrigued him. Attracting Daemons using lovemaking? That was beyond even him. This band was a highly resourceful lot and gave him much entertainment. He admitted to himself that he was glued to his throne more than once due to the crew's antics. He was hosting a party at his palace and all the Archons of his Kabal allies were sat at his long table. Each Archon gambled and betted which member of the Raider would die first. However, there was one seat that was missing from the table. Vect wondered where the Archon of the Droughted Spears had gone to. She was missing the event of a lifetime.

Xilka was using her comms link to her Kabal warriors and Damselouise. Damselouise shouted through the comms stating that the Archon should be dead by now and and it won't be long until her wager was up. Xilka reasured Damselouise but she was not as easily convinced by now. Xilka needed to act quickly. She ordered her Warriors to jump into the Webway and set up ambush points in the underhives. Judging from the direction of the Raider, they seem to be heading to the direction of the Inquisitor whereabouts. Now the raider is flying through the massive drainage systems of the underhive. It was a perfect area to set up ambushes. So what if her Kabal intruded into the Desperation Run? They have a Webway link back to Comorragh. The Runners have nothing. Xilka was willing to break a few rules to see the Archon dead.

Chapter 6

A Klaivex oversaw the prepartions, for the next planetary raid. His Incubi warriors were busy loading the weaponry onto his Archon's Tantalus. He inspected the Kabal warriors among his retinue. They were ill-disciplined, erratic, gun-toting hooligans. His shrine needed the income from the raid to survive the coming months. Though, he disliked working with his current employer. The Archon of the Culling Edge was a man of instinct. He would fly straight into danger rather than formulating plans. The Klaivex also heard rumors that the Archon was rather trigger-happy and shoot any subordinates that disagreed with him. All the more reason for the Klaivex to keep an arm's distance from the Archon.

As he inspected the troops more, he noticed a young boy barely taller than a man, polishing his Splinter rifle. The Klaivex addressed the young Warrior, 'Boy, may I have a word with you?' The young warrior looked up to see a menacing helmeted Klaivex looking down at him. He stood up nodded quietly. The Klaivex spoke once more, 'I do not trust your Archon, boy. He is a loose animal waiting to strike unexpectanly.' The young warrior did not know how to reply. He shut away the abuse he had been given by his Sybarite superiors. He was only vat-born, cloned from a body of a fallen warrior before him. His birth meant nothing to the true-born that bullied him constatly. The Klaivex spoke again but this this with a more serious tone, 'I have a bad feeling about this raid. I'll keep a close watch on your Archon but should the tides turn against our favour, take your friends with and run back to the Webway portal. We never had this conversation.' Confused by the Klaivex, the young warrior returned to his weapon maintainance, forgetting what he was asked from him.

The planetary raid had begun on the Tau world of G'lashia. The target was a heavily fortified city and the prey were its citizens. The Corsair allies above, bombarded the city with void lance fire as the Kabal infiltrated the city, capturing as many Tau as possible. Several hours into the raid, the Archon of the Culling Edge set his sights on a bigger prize; the city's Ethereal. In order to capture such a highly-valued target, the Archon sacrificed much of his retinue to reach the Etheral's whereabouts. The Klaivex's Incubus warriors were wearing thin in number. He was at the Archon side as he ordered his troops to swarm the palace. They were ultimately cut down by battlesuit fire. Seeing the chaos unfold around him, the Klaivex has had enough. He drew his massive klaive and brought it down on the mad Archon. He hacked and hacked the archon until he could not hack the body anymore.

The Incubus felt the air of unease as the Raider flew into the massive drainage systems. The complex walls were kilometers long. Large ducts spew forth water into the waste reservior below. Metal platforms ran along the walls of the complex as the Raider flew between the valley walls.

As they entered the massive drainage complex, the crew had flown over ragged humans, huddling together in the abyss below. They spotted the raider and cried out in their brutish and crude tounge. The Incubus peered below and listented to their cries. He heared warnings that more Xenos are coming. That simply cannot be so. Should not their raider be the first in the valley? The Incubus decided to trust his gut feeling and stopped the Archon from flying further. 'What is it Incubus? Is something the matter?' asked the Archon. The Incubus put his armoured finger on his helmet's mouthpiece to signify silence. He asked the Archon to float the Raider near a platform. The Incubus wished to scout the area ahead. Without objection the Archon aggreed and asked if the Incubus required assistance.

'None whosoever,' replied the Incubus. 'Though I do require a sniper to cover my scouting'. The Boy Warrior jumped at the oppourtunity as he shouldered a large heavy caliber rifle. 'I shall come along,' the Warrior said. The Incubus looked over the right walls to see a ridge tall enough to oversee the entire drainage complex. 'Archon, fly our Boy to that ridge and hide the Raider. Understood?' ordered the Incubus. The Archon nodded as the Incubus jumped onto the left platform, running across the left walls. When the Warrior had reached the reached the said ridge, he then laid down and prepared for long-range fire. The Incubus silently made his approach through the dark complex as the Raider flew below near the waste water stream.

The metal platforms led into the inner hallways of the drainange complex. The Incubus snuck through long and dark corridors, which were dimly lit by amber lights above doors and small entrances. Long pipes and valves ran along the walls of the dark corridors as the Incubus adjusted his eyes to the dim light. He reached a junction where he crouched behind the left wall and waited . The Incubus slowed his breathing to listen to the corridors from the left. He heard faint footsteps. The feet were armored and he heard the rattling of armoured plate. These wanderers were sneaking through the corridors but were clumsy. The footfalls became louder as the figure moved closer to the Incubus' position. A Kabalite warrior moved behind the wall and straight to the right corridor. The Incubus quickly grabbed the roving warrior from behind and plunged a bladed knife into his neck.

The Archon moved below deck to oversee the Wych's condition. The Wych was shivering and spamsming more uncontrollably. The Waif was busy attending to the Wych and wiping her brow. 'How is she holding?' asked the Archon. 'Not good,' replied the Waif. 'Her body is too weak to undergo devoid theraphy. She requires a small dose of narcotics to stabilise her condition.' The Wych had been murmuring Hypex constantly since her last withdrawal. It seemed the Wych would not last much longer without the combat drug.

The Archon was hailed by the Incubus through his commset. 'Archon, how fares the Wych?' asked the Incubus over the comms. 'Not well,' the Archon replied. 'She requires a small dose of Hypex to stabilise herself.' 'Inch the Raider to the marking, '08' Archon, by the left wall' ordered the Incubus. The Archon climbed back onboard the control deck and flew the raider to the said position. The Archon signalled back to the Incubus to confirm his postion. Up from the platform a massive bag dropped from the platform and onto the Raider deck. The Dracon hurried to the back and found vials of Hypex, Adrenalight and Painbringer along with several Splinter Rifles and Blasters.

'We are being ambushed, Archon,' explained the Incubus over comms. 'By sore losers no less. They can't wait to see us dead and so decided to take matters by their own hands. Boy can you see the '17' marking two hundered metres ahead of you?' The Boy Warrior replied, 'Yes incubus though it is very small.' 'There is a platform above it,' explained the Incubus. 'You will see two warriors armed with rocket weaponry. Shoot them.'

The shot was a distance away but he could still see the hidden enemy. The Warrior laid down on the concrete ridge and calibrated his sights. Through the scope, he saw the two warriors kneeling down on the platform. He took a deep breath, calculated his trajectory and fired upon the Warriors. One bullet struck the eye socket of the right Warrior. Another slug struck through the less armoured neck of the left warrior. 'Very good, boy,' said the Incubus as he congratulated the Young Warrior over comms.

The Incubus spoke to the Archon once more, 'Collect the Boy first and move ahead until you reach the wall marking '59'. You can collect me there on a platform . Straight above is the Inquisitor's whereabouts.'

Xilka hailed the ambush squads for their situation. There was no reply from the ambush troops but merely silence. She looked at the large view crystal to see the footage of the Incubus hunting down her troops. The crew was still alive. She checked the timer on her personal comms. The Exterminatus Fleet was less than seven hours away. That was the same time Damselouise wager would end. Damselouise had changed her wager to accomodate the arrival of the massive fleet. Still, Xilka was highly uncertain.

Suddenly, her comms were flooded with messages from the different Kabals, Shrines, Cults and Gangs. These factions had wanted the Runners all dead and Xilka promised them so. Xilka palmed her face in dismay. She was the one that prepared the entire Desperation Run. She was responsible for placing the chaos arifact in the outskirts of the human towns. She was responsible for the corruption of the townsfolk and eventual warp rift of the planet. All her efforts were soon going to waste very soon. So, Xilka proposed a final solution to her allies. Come with her and bring as much weaponry and vehicles to the planet. She, will lead the final charge against the Runners and kill them once and for all.

Chapter 7

A Succubus was busy training her flock in their training grounds. That day was rather special, as her Cult of The Unfeebled Claw had welcomed a newcomer to the group. They inducted the poor Wych by punishing her with the most gruesome of welcomes. The newly inducted Wych was inexperienced and barely passed the trials to enter the Cult. The Succubus had monitored the new Wych closely as her flock pounded her with kicks and whip lashing continuously. The Succubus stopped the training session and approached the young Wych. She was badly bruised and bleeding badly from grevious wounds. The Succubus wondered why a vat-born like her would be willing to join her Cult. If she was adamant in joining, the Wych must show tremendous skill in order to compete in gladitorial games and raids. The Wych's training regiment must continue if she were to stay.

Slowly, as the days passed, the young Wych grew more skilled and was able to withstand even greater hardship. The Succubus took time to train the young Wych personally as the Wych matured. Her tutelage was harsh and Wych struggled many times to keep up with her teacher. Before long, the young Wych had participated in several raids and won her Cult multiple tourneys in the Gladitorial games. Moreover, despite her hardships, the Wych grew rather fond of her teacher. The Wych welcomed the private moments the Succubus and her shared. Be it, attending to each others wounds or relaxing in the leisure spas.

One day, The Cult of The Unfeebled claw was approached by a Archon and her Wych Cult of the Vibrant Lash. The Archon had been wanting to expand her small empire by absorbing smaller cults and covens into her cohort. At first, the Succubus of The Unfeeble Claw refused the Archon's offer. Her Cult was small yes, but the Succubus wished to grow her Cult's influence independantly. The Archon offered many bribes and offerrings to the Succubus but still, she refused. That is until she was offered a challenge from the Vibrant lash. The two Succubus were to duel until one landed a single strike upon the other. The loser would have to give up her Cult and retire. The Succubus of The Unfeeble Claw was immediatley enticed by the proposition. Her cult were at loggerheads with the Vibrant Lash for many years and she would not miss this chance to humiliate her rival in single combat.

The duel between the two Succubuses was long but it was not but spectacular. They fought in the fighting pits surrounded by viscious animals and rocky terrain. The Succubuses performed acrobatic feats across high rock walls and pillars, each trying to land a blow at each other. The Succubus of the Unfeebled Claw had the upper hand and used the terrain to her advantage. She saw an opening, feinted a strike and tackled her opponent to the mud. Just as she was to slash her opponent with her sword, she was distracted by a ravenous lycan. It groweld and was about to pounce her from behind. She turned to face the animal to strike but the Succubus of the Vibrant Lash swiped her distracted opponent from under her feet and dashed her blade across her buttock.

The duel had concluded and the Succubus of The Unfeebled claw was humiliated and defeated. The Cult was unfortunately absorbed into the Archon's retinue shortly after. The young Wych was aghast. She tried to console the humiliated Succubus but the Wych was shut off by her teacher. The Wych would not see her beloved teacher for a long time, as her duties were now to the Cult of the Vibrant Lash. The Archon took a liking to the Wych. She indulged the young girl with luxiriously food, wine and narcotics. Soon after, the Wych's memories of her teacher had faded away.

Under deck, the Waif administered a small dose of Hypex to the Wych. The rush of hyperactive chemicals were metabolised in the Wych's cells. The Wych gasped from the effects of the powerful narcotic as her body stabilised to equilibrium. The Warrior had been holding her hand the whole time with a worried look on his face. She smiled and placed her other hand on his cheek. The Warrior was relieved and brought the Wych's body up to embrace her. The Dracon and the Succubus had been below deck with the stricken Wych and received a hail from their comms. The Archon signalled to the rest of the crew that they are directly underneath the high-rise building of the Inquisitor last known position.

The crew gathered above deck to devise a new plan. This plan involved entering the high-rise building through its sewer system. There was a tunnel wide enough for a small band to infiltrate from the large drainage complex. The tunnel led to the basement and the band would have to sneak their way upwards to the highest floor. That was where the Inquisitor was hiding. The guardsman comms channel have been buzzing with chatter from several regiments already. The situation from the battle was dire and Daemons are breaking through with full force into the City. The Inquistor was heard ordering the guardsmen regiments to hold the line.

'It seems our dear Inquisitor is still in the building' said the Dracon. 'We need to reach her in time before she escapes the planet. This Delcarath, most likely has a ship on her roof. A small strike team would engage the enemy from below while a skeleton crew would prepare the Raider for our escape.' 'Then I volunteer to lead this strike team,' said the Archon. 'We strike fast and with precision and make our way upwards. It was time I pulled my weight.'

'To be truthful Archon, it would be best if you stayed back while I push forward,' said the Succubus. 'Very well,' replied the Archon. He knew he was still inexperienced and was willing to let others make full use of their talents. Yet, he still wished to prove himself worthy of holding the mantle of Archon. The strike force consisted of the Archon, Dracon, Incubus, Wych, Sybarite, Warrior and Succubus. The Waif and Wrack stayed behind to fly the Raider to the roof if the plan went awry.

Without hesitation, the strike team entered the aqueducts of the high-rise building from the drainage complex below. The tunnels were quite wide for the team to scurry through. They reached a ladder leading up to the basement. The Succubus and Wych were in direct front of the team. They scouted the basement for patrolling guardsmen and signalled the rest to move forward. The team made their way upwards without much oppostion. The team made their way up to the main lobby of the building. It had lavish interiors, polished floors and expensive fixtures. This building was a living quaters or a hotel of sorts. At the far end of the main lobby was a lift lobby. The Archon summoned a lift by pressing a button on its side. The team hid behind hidden corners away from the lift lobby itself.

A jingle was heard from the lift lobby as a one of the lift doors opened. However, the jingle had attracted the attention of a squad of Inquisitorial Stromtroopers. Before hand, they were roving the lobby's guest halls and investigated the lift lobby. The squad was twenty strong as they trained their hotshot lasguns in the open elevator car. They did not expect anyone leaving the hotel very soon or anyone moving to the upper floors.

The Drukhari strike force were hidden well behind furniture, desk counters and far corners. They had perfect view of the Stormtroopers by the lift lobby. The Stormtroopers fanned out to the rest of the lobby in search for intruders. The Succubus took this opportunity and rolled a NightShroud grenade taken previously from the ambushers, underneath the Stormtroopers feet. The grenade activated and sucked in the surrounding light from the lobby itself. Like a black hole, all light swirrled around the grenade leaving the room, pitch black. The Stormtroopers were blinded in instant and turned on their flashlights. However, the light shone from their flashlights seem to flow into the grenade itself. One of the the Stormtroopers decided to shoot the grenade but his laser bolt was absorbed into the swirling vortex leaving his attack null. The Succubus and Wych leapt into action as the rest of the strike force followed suit. The Succubus cracked heads with her kicks and cut limbs clean off the Stormtroopers. The Wych wielded two swords as she hacked and sliced the arteries of the Stormtroopers' necks and thighs. The Incubus and Archon ran their long spears into the rest of the human cattle as the Dracon hacked the stragglers. He laughed maniacally as he brought his sword to finish the last prey. The massacre lasted for half a minute before the Nightshroud grenade deactivated, restoring light to the lobby.

The Strike Force entered the elevator and made their way to the highest floor. They listened to the comms feed and confirmed that the Inquisitor was still at the highest floor. She was giving the regiments below one last order as she was preparing to leave the planet with her shuttle. The Strike Force had to act quickly. Their prey was leaving very soon but they did have the element of surprise. The Archon opened up the lift hatch above and ordered the team to climb up. The elevator reached the highest floor as the lift doors opened to reveal no one inside. Two guardsmen who were stationed by the lift investigated this sudden movement and move into the lift. They looked up and saw nothing strange about the lift. The hatch was closed as well. It might as well have been a fluke. The distraction gave the Strike Team ample time to crawl above the ventilation piping and into the executive room of the highest floor.

The piping above reached the upper rafters of the executive room's ceiling. The Strike Force positioned themselves amongst the ceiling rafters and surveyed the executive room. It was large and with multiple rooms. The Inquistior was busy typing away at her cogitator, possibly filing a report to her superiors. She was facing the balcony where a staircase led up to the roof. The cogitatior was large and showed a hologram of the Inquisitor's report. Behind her, the Inquisitor's retinue were busy smoking tobacco and drinking to notice the Drukhari's advance.

The retinue consisted of a motley crew of a hive scum, a tech-priestess, an acolyte and an arbite. The Succubus signaled with her hands to take down their prey silently. She hung directly below the Inquistor as the rest hung below the rest of the retinue. On the Succubus' command, they jumped down behind the humans and grabbed them in a chokehold. They knocked the retinue unconscious, leaving the Inquisitor. The Succubus dragged the Inquisitor into a back room covering her mouth with her gloved hands. The retinue was dragged to the back room as well and tied up on the floor.

The Succubus gagged and the Inquisitor as the Drukhari gathered around in an attempt to intimidate their prey. The Succubus cleared her throat and spoke in the human's crude language of High Gothic and said, 'Leaving so soon Inquisitor? It would be such a shame if you did so without our knowing. If you wish to continue living, listen then; We shall be taking you and your subordinates to your ship. You will fly us into your Battleship as your esteemed guests and travel to our Corsair fleets. If you comply, we will leave you and your retinue alive. What happens next is up to you.'

The Inquisitor tried to speak but was muffled by the cloth gag. The Wych removed the gag to allow the Inquisitor to speak her mind. 'You see, there is an obstatcle to your plan,' explained Delcarath as she grinned. She spoke a litany under her breath as a device in her turncoat beeped. Up in the roof, a large explosion was heard as the room shook from the blast. 'That was your only escape, Xenos Scum!' cried Delcarath as she laughed maniacally. Furiously, the Wych punched the bound Inquistor and continued to pound her face bloody. She stopped laughing and was knocked out cold as pieces of her teeth littered the floor.

'Hmm, why am I not surprised,' joked the Dracon. Everyone gave him a stern look as he fell silent and exited the room. Seeing as their last chance to escape was gone, the Drukhari searched around the executive room. They searched for clues for anything that might give them an edge. The Archon and Warrior decided to search through the Inquisitor's archive. The Incubus however, found another back room with a weapon rack, displaying a multitude of Druchii weaponry. He found Aeldari artifacts and small holding cell at a corner. The Dracon and Succubus sat by the wine bar drinking themselves into a stupor. The Wych feeling frustrated, pulled her Warrior lover into a secluded room. The Sybarite sat on the couch and smoked stick after stick of tobacco. The Archon decided to signal the Raider to fly it to the Hotel's roof. No point in dying alone when they could die together. The Waif acknowldeged back and the Archon proceeded to scour the Inquisitor's archives. He found a file pertaining to a Warlock the Inquisitor was examining. The file explained that Delcarath had been using this hotel as a base of opertations as she was investigating a case in the human towns. She had been using a Craftworld Warlock to determine the nature of the artifacts, she had found hiding amongst the townsfolk. The file also explained, that the Warlock was detained and still in the executive room somewhere.

'Everyone, come take a look at this!' cried the Incubus. The Archon looked around the Executive suite to find his crew indulding in pleasures of the flesh and narcotics. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of his subordinates as they returned with an annoyed look. The Archon returned back with a stern look in kind as the Drukahri clothed themselves and proceeded to the room where the Incubus was investigating.

The Drukhari found the Incubus in the back room with the massive weapon rack and artifacts. The Incubus showed the crew to the open holding cell he found and inside, sat an Aeldari Craftworld Warlock. He wore red robes with black accents and his visage was hidden behind a Witch Helm. 'Well, least we know we won't be alone,' said the Dracon. The Incubus whacked the Dracon from his back with his armoured palm. 'Don't you get it?' the Incubus explained again. 'Remember, we were teleported here through the Webway. That means there must be a Webway Portal or node somewhere. This Warlock, can take us there!'

'There's one problem though,' intruded the Sybarite. 'He hails from Craftworld Altansar. His kind refuses to speak.'

Chapter 8

The Waif had little recollection before joining the Desperation Run. Though, she remembered being in a cylinder of some sort, swimming in fluid. She remembered being experimented on, with syringes and sharp knives. She remembered being under intense pain as she was administered a cocktail of chemicals into her system. Other times she remembered being chained to a small cell along with captives and cellmates. She remembered being imprisoned with a Wrack. The Waif was able to crawl around the holding cell but her ankle was chained and bound to the wall. The Wrack was bound to the cell as well but both of his arms were shackled together. The Waif remembered easing the Wrack's wounds as the Haemonculus would drag the poor Wrack out for further experimentation.

The Waif could not identify what species the Wrack had belonged to. His face was helmeted and his skin flayed and stiched back with a new pale epidermis. His helmet bore the rune number one hundered and one in Druchii. The Wrack was under constant pain and it grew worse each time he was taken out. The Waif remebered one night as she slept when the Haemonculus' guards dragged both the Wrack and her out of the cell. They were moved into a levitating cage before being brought to the Arena.

The Waif had concluded that she and the Wrack were both failures and so were to die in the fighting pits. Though she did not realise, she would be taken into a Desperation Run.

The Waif recalled the events that lead them to the Hotel. As she raised the Raider to the balcony, she carassed the neck of the Wrack, who was hunched beside her. The Wrack had been her protector. He saved the Waif from the first-contact crossfire by stowing her below deck. The Wrack cuddled the small Waif as the Raider sped to the mountains. The Wrack had been the one to carry her out the Church as it was swarmed by the Daemons.

The pair grew an undetachable bond together, never leaving each other's side. They were both responsible for stabilising the Wych as she convulsed from withdrawal. They each played a part no matter how small it had been and the Waif enjoyed the Wrack's company in kind. 'Wrack, do think we have a chance to escape?' asked the Waif. The Wrack only replied with a low grumble. The Waif reassured the Wrack, 'I hope so. I pray to Isha that we might find our salvation soon.'

Meanwhile the in the holding room, the crew tried to communicate with Silent Warlock. He tilted his head in confusion. He wondered who these Drukahri are. The Archon replied, 'Warlock, its a long story but we are here to get you out.' The Silent Warlock tilted his head in confusion again. Then he waved his hands in a flurry of motions to indicate that he was ready to leave. The Warlock stood up and exited the holding cell. He jerked his hands to indicate a flying craft of some sort. The Incubus replied,'No Warlock, we do not have a ship worthy of Webway travel.' The Warlock cupped his ears to indicate shock. He stamped his foot once to indicate anger. 'We were hoping that you might help us,' asked the Archon. 'Listen Warlock, we came here by Webway and so we thought you might help us find this Webway node. Can you indicate on this map where we might find a Webway portal?'

The Dracon produced the map that was hanging from the room. The Warlock sat down and meditated. Wraithbone runes levitated from his pockets as each rune orbited around the Warlock. The crew concluded that it might take some time for the Warlock to establish a mental link with the Webway. The Warlock's runes hummed and shook violently as they spun. It seemed as though the thinning of the Warp and reality was interfering with the Warlock's concentration. The Archon took the time to inspect the weapons on the rack. He noticed a giant Klaive which was a giant sword and an Incubus' signature weapon. It bore runes the Archon did not recognise. He also noticed a long power spear that bore intricate runes and imagery. He hefted the long spear and shouldered it. The Incubus stood beside the Archon as he inspected the Klaive.

'Aren't you going to wield it?' asked the Archon. The Incubus replied,'No Archon. I am no longer worthy to wield such a weapon.'

The Archon took the heavy klaive from the rack for the Incubus. 'You said that I had to prove myself a capable leader to become an Archon. Have I proven my worth to you?' the Archon asked. 'You have proven yourself to be resourceful. You heed the words of your subordinates. You are selfless and and wise. Yes, you have proven yourself a capable Archon and indeed worthy of serving under.' replied the Incubus as he knelt. The Archon lifted the Klavie and presented it to the Incubus. 'Rise incubus, serve me and my Kabal for the rest of our lives' spoke the Archon proudly. The Incubus took the Klaive and stood to attention. He pounded his chest to the Archon to signify his oath.

The Raider finally reached the balcony of the hotel. It was nearing sunrise as the crew loaded the last of the weapons and supplies onto the Raider. The Sybarite had appropriated a splinter cannon from the weapon rack and replaced the front turret's malfuntioned gun. By now the Raider was armed to the teeth with its railings being attached with dark lances and splinter cannon alike.

The Warlock awoke from his medation and marked the spot on the map where he believed the Webway node was hidden. Everyone gathered around the Warlock to observe the Warlock's findings. They were stunned in terror. He marked the location in a valley, in the Northern Mountains. 'Impossible!' cried the Dracon. 'The mountains are probably swarming with Daemons by now!' The Warlock had even more unfortunate news to share. He waved his hands in a circular motion and waved his hands sideways. He indicated that he is not strong enough to open a Webway rift. 'Can you send a distress signal at least?' asked the Archon. The Warlock nodded yes. 'Then it is decided. We move to the mountains now!'

Suddenly, the doors to the Executive suite swung open. Daemonettes squeezed through the tight opening ,as the crew opened fire upon the warpspawn. The Daemons numbers grew larger and larger as some stragglers managed to sqeeze through into the executive suite. The Drukhari collected themselves as they leapt onto the Raider. The Waif activated the Raider's turbo as the Raider flew North through the Hive City.

Chapter 9

The Archon quickly took controls of the Raider and ordered the Waif to bring the Silent Warlock below deck. The Raider zipped under bridges and walkways of the Upper Hives. The Runners flew through buildings in the quickest route to the North wall. They had orginally entered the City by the Eastern gate and surely enough, the Warp rift had left a huge toll of the eastern bloc. Deamonettes preyed on the citizens taking shelters in high-rise buildings and underground bunkers. Some even tried to chase the Raider through the rooftops as the Raider flew higher and and out of reach of the shorter buildings.

This was the Runners' last stretch. They were to reach the mountains and clear any Daemonic infestations at the site of the hidden Webway node. The crew had one chance to succeed or die trying. High above the clouds, the Human Battleships amassed in their large numbers. The Exterminatus fleet had arrived. They began their bombardment of the human towns to the West. Their shells, caused massive tremors as the Hive City shook and swayed. The Raider was almost nearing the Northern wall by now. As if to mock the crew, misfortune beheld the escaping Drukhari as multiple Webway rifts tore into reality.

Dozens of Reaver jetbikes, a handful of Ravagers, a whole host of Venoms and a Voidraven bomber pursued the escaping Raider at full speed. The pursuing fleet bore sigils and marks from three seperate Kabals, each wanting a piece of the Raider. Nearing the nothern wall, the Raider flew over it as the fleet followed the prey in suit. 'Tarzehlein!,' called out Xilka. She was riding her Venom from its turret deck and closed in near the Raider's stern. The Archon peered back and replied in kind, 'So you finally speak my name! How much grief did I cause you?'

'Not enough to finish you once and for all!' replied Xilka as she fired the Venom's Splinter Cannon from the turret deck. The Archon swerved away from the incoming Splinter fire as his crew returned fire on the Venom. Xilka ordered her pilot to back off as Reaver jetbikes closed in to conentrate on the Raider. The Succubus and Dracon were on the control deck of the Raider with the Archon. Using the Splinter cannons and Dark Lances attached to the Stern railings, they fired upon the the advancing Reavers. Their concentrated fire were on point as the Reaver bikers were showered with dark energy and Spilter poison. They fell one by one to the grasslands below as the Succubus and Dracon continued the pressure.

Two Ravagers, approached the Raider from its Port and Starboard and opened fire on the deck. The Archon flew the Raider low almost reaching the ground to evade the Ravagers' attack. The Raider slowed and jerked backwards until the Two Ravagers were in the front. Using this oppurtuniy, the Sybarite fired the bow Splinter turret into the thrusters of the two Ravagers. Her attack was supplied with extra firepower from the Incubus, Warrior, Wych and Wrack. The Wrack wielded two long Splinter cannnons, one in each hand and exchanged an incredilble amount of supressive fire. The Ravagers' thrusters exploded from excessive damage from the barrage of fire and backed away from the Raider.

Reavers closed in from the top of the Raider, only this time, the Bikers fired their pistols on the Raider's deck. The Wrack shielded the Warrior from the Splinter shards and richocheting fire. Pieces of Splinter shards landed on the exposed skin of the Wrack, though they were small in size. Yet, the poison was still potent to wear down the Wrack. The Wrack cried out in pain as he fired back upon the Reavers. The Waif overheard the Wrack writhing in pain and wanted to climb above deck to help her Wrack friend. The Warlock tugged at her elbow stopping her from proceeding. The Waif furiously pulled her elbow from the Warlock and climbed onto deck regardless. She took a Splinter rifle from the mast's weapon rack and fired upon the Reavers above.

The Wrack sheltered the Warrior and Waif with his bulk from incoming Splinter fire from the Reavers. The Wrack stood up again and returned fire at the sky. One after another, the Reaver jetbikers dropped likes flies to the poisoned Splinters. Once the skies were cleared, the Wrack grunted angrily at the Waif and waved to the direction of the lower deck hole. 'You needed help, Wrack!' protested the Waif. They felt the Raider rise in altitude as they argued when another Ravager, Red in colour, gilded with gold accents flew near the Raider's stern.

From the Red Ravager's bow, an Archon donned in armour matching his ship's colours cried out to the Raider. Through his smooth, featureless and domed Reaver helmet, he vented his anger to the Dracon. 'Eldys! Eldys, face me you coward!' shouted the Red Archon. The Dracon smiled and seemed overjoyed to be reunited with his previous employer. 'Archon Vantis! It's so good to see you again! Are you competing in the Run as well?' the Dracon jested. 'After you violated my daughters, my sister and my wife, yes, I am enthralled to see you again, once I cut off your filthy head!' replied Vantis is mad fury. Vantis orderd his Ravager to pass the Raider by its port. The Ravager closed in and its crew of a dozen Warriors jumped onto the Raider's deck. Archon Vantis was last to jump as his Warrios were busy contending to the large Wrack and Wych. The Dracon, released his hold on his Splinter cannon and drew his twin daggers. He leapt into action on the main deck to close swords with Vantis. The Succubus drew her newly appropirated whip sword and joined the attack.

Vantis drew his Huskblade to counter the leaping blow of the Dracon, Eldys. Eldys The Dracon rolled onboard the deck to break his fall and continued his onlaught on Vantis. The Red Archon countered flurry after flurry of the Dracon's attack. The main deck of Raider was loud with the din of clashing swords and threats. To make matters even worse, another Ravager closed in on the Raider's Starboard side this time. It bore the mark of an Incubus shrine on its sail and its occupants of a dozen Incubi warriors leapt onto the Raider's deck. Their Klaivex shouted, 'Aralain! Face death you traitor!'. The Incubus, Aralain seemed to have been reunited with his old Shrine and locked swords with the newly appointed Klaivex and Incubi warriors.

Tarzhelien the Archon was very confused and rightly so. He was so distracted with the battle that he did not realise several Hellblades had been targeting his Raider. The Hellblades attack run were halted by the Voidraven bomber above and its Reaver allies. The Emperor's Children Astartes below had been firing upon the Raider as well, during the mad rush to the mountains. Even some Daemonettes managed to climb aboard the Raider and distracted the battle being waged on deck. The Waif had been crawling below the feet of the warriors to reach her Archon. She somehow managed to sneak past armoured boot and flailing blade to reach Tarzehlein.

'Archon Tarzehlein?' the young Waif asked. 'This is absolute madness! Don't they realise that we need to escape the planet now?' Tarzehlein shook his head and concentrated on the Raider's flight. Behind him, Xilka's Venom appeared behind the Raider as she jumped onto the control deck. She drew her power sword and lunged at Tarzehlein. The Waif quick to her feet, dragged the Archon down to save him from Xilka. The Archon took his power spear and thrusted at Xilka as he kneeled up to stand. Xilka clashed her sword against the shaft of Tarzhelein's spear.

Locked in combat, Tarzhelein tried to persuade Xilka to cease this madness. 'Xilka are you mad? You want to get us all killed?' Xilka was beyond persuasion now. She unleashed a barrage of blows upon Tarzehlein. The Waif quickly took over controls of the Raider as her Archon fought his nemesis. She tried to sway the Raider from incoming fire from the Chaos spawn below. Finally, the hand of misforune drew its final card as a large Heldrake swooped down from the clouds above and threw Hellfire to the unsuspecting Voidraven. The Voidraven above caught fire as its engines overloaded from excess heat. It lost control as it dived downwards before exploing in a cloud of eldritch energy. The Heldrake was not alone as it carried Chaos Assault Marines on its back. The Marines activated their ancient jump packs and landed on the remaining Ravagers and Venoms. They tore into the cockpits of Venoms and carried out the pilots. The Marines were capturing the Drukhari Pilots and Jetbikers, leaving the Ravagers and Venoms to crash to the ground below. What awaits the pilots were horrors unimginable.

The battle on the Raider stopped. The Kabals soon realised that their only way to return home was gone. Vantis and the Klaivex halted as their Warriors did the same. Xilka and Tarzehlein saw the destruction of the Drukhari ships in the skies and stopped their duel as well. Vantis turned his anger to Xilka now, as he rushed to meet her and Tarzehlein.

'Xilka! You Harlot, you've just sent us to our deaths!' cried Vantis. He raised his sword to strike Xilka down but she blocked the attack. 'You volunteered Vantis! All of you! We all wagered a fortune on this Run! Blame yourselves and not me for your predicaments!' protested Xilka.

'You promised us much more than that!' shouted the Klaivex. 'Now our reward is to join the Desperation Run in Death!' The enemy warriors turned their attention to Xilka. They surrounded her as they bounded her in chains. Xilka fought and struggled as they chained her. She was stunned from fear and knew her death was imminent. She could not afford to clone herself and subject her mind to a new body. If Xilka were to die, her death will be final. The Raider was nearing the mountain ranges now. It was proceeding straight in to the valley where the Webway node was hidden. Tarzehlein used this time to have a final word with Xilka.

'It seems that your sins have finally caught up with you Xilka,' chided Tarzehlein. The Archon observed the rocky hillsides and saw no signs of the Daemons. They manged to escape the mass of the Warpspawn but they would still give chase and surround the valley. The Archon spoke once more, 'Listen Xilka, I'm willing to put aside our grieviances and forgive you. You must be willing to work with my crew, no, my Kabal to find sanctuary.' The Raider finally reached the crevices of the valley walls and landed. There indeed was a small cave at the base of the rocky walls. The Warrior and Wych escorted the Warlock into the caves as the newly founded warriors took up defensive postions in the rocks.

Eldys the Dracon, approached his Archon to inform him of the new plan. He saw Tarzhelin trying to convince Xilka to work with him. He observed the pair carefully before he told Tarzehlein that it won't work. Xilka was beyond persuasion yet the Archon was still persistent on Xilka lending her skills in the imminent battle. The Exterminatus Fleet above was well concentrating its fire on the grassy plains now. The valley shook and trembled from the quakes. Xilka, had a moment of clarity before speaking to Tarzhelein again. She finally agreed to aid Tarzehlein as he released the chains from her.

Inside the cave, the Warlock was busy meditating to the Warithbone Node. His runes orbited around the porcelain smooth device as he delved deep into the Skein. He was not still strong enough to summon a Webway rift. As such he scoured the void in search of an Aeldari craft to contact. Orbiting the moon of a nearby Star System was an Aeldari craft. Amazingly it was carrying an Iyanden Warhost as it was on its way home to the craftworld. The Warlock prayed and sent a distress message to the Iyanden ship, hoping the Aspect Warriors have enough men and strength to rescue the stranded Drukhari. The Warlock did not hear of a reply from the craft through the Skein at first. He thought that the ship was not willing to carry home a band of marauding Drukhari. He let out a sigh and removed his consciousness from the Skein.

Suddenly, the ship did hail back to the Warlock and was willing to come to the Drukhari's rescue. However it would take time for the ship to reach the planet. The Auturch had also left a message for the Drukhari to hold their ground until help arrives. Salvation was had at last.

Chapter 10

The Drukhari had hidden loaded weapons nearly underneath each rock of the valley. They expected the Warpspawn to come from the South bearing heavy weaponry and warmachine alike. They were to hold their ground until the Warhost arrives but the Drukhari numbers were but a handful and the ensuing battle would be impossible. The Raider was armed even more so as Kabalite Warriors hung from its wings and railings. Tarzehlein's Kabal, led from the front taking cover behind a ridge. They fought together and would do so once last time. The Sybarite armed herself with a giant Dark Lance and rested it upon a small rock. The Succubus and Wych took up amubushing points to strike the enemy from above. The injured Wrack still held up despite his injuries. He insisted on being in the very front Vanguard. Aralain, had spoken to his previous pupils beforehand. He insisted on being their Klaivex once more to ensure their survival. The Incubi did not object and took up positions in the front suppliying additional forces to the Wrack. The Dracon piloted the Raider as the young Warrior took up a high ridge point on the eastern valley wall. Tarzehlein the Archon, stood with Vantis in the middle of ranks as they both gave orders to their Kabals. Xilka was with the Archons as well, though she remained silent and let the two take charge.

Tremors were felt from the South though not from the orbital bombarment but by a thousand footfalls. The dreaded sea of pink and purple converged into the valley. Vantis ordered his men to open fire as a hail storm of Spliter shards ripped through the flesh of the Daemonettes. Dark Lance beams tore through the thick Adamantine armour of the Emperor's Children. The void energy sucked their corrupted flesh into the rift tear in reality. Wave after wave of the enemy met the concentrated fire of the Drukhari. Each foe falling to the poison of the Splinter shards and plasma fire of their blasters. The Emperor's Children took cover behind the rocks and returned fire with their bolters. The valley had rough terrain and was difficult for the enemy tanks to traverse. Though it did not hinder the flyers as the enemy bombers and even a Heldrake swooped down to begin their attack. The Drukhari concentrated their Dark lance fire upon the flyers as they backed off from the valley.

Over in the distance, a large giant figure stood amongst the incoming waves. It was a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh, a Keeper of Secrets. It rushed to the valley but was held back from the Splinter fire. The Dracon saw the Greater Deamon approach the Valley until it reached the front ranks. He could not let the Daemon reach the warriors and ordered the Kabalites on his raider to disembark. Eldys, activated the Raider's turbo and flew the Raider straight into the Greater Daemon. The Raider's front spiked bow rammed through the chest of the Greater Daemon. Eldys leapt from the Raider's control deck and onto the ground. As the Daemon writhed in pain from the wound, the Drukhari finished the incapacitated Daemon with large volleys of Splinters.

Even with the Greater Daemon dead, the Daemonettes continued their rush forward. Aralain and his Incubi met the closest wave head on with melee attack. The Wrack used his massive strength to punch and club the Daemonettes with his Splinter Cannon. Tarzehlein and Vantis held the front as the Daemonettes amassed larger and larger in the brutal melee. An Emperor's Children Captain came forth and plowed through Incubui warriors. The Wrack met the Captain head on and wrestled with the large Astartes. The Succubus and Wych used this oppurtunity to pounce on the Captain and plunge their swords into less armoured slits and joints of the armour. The Captain buckled from the sudden attack as the Wrack hefted a heavy stone above his head and smashed his helmet flat.

Without the support of the Incubi, a small group of Damonettes charged the Wrack. They tore into the Wrack's flesh with their claws as the Wrack wrestled and toss them aside. The pain was unbearable this time and the Wrack fell to his knees. The Waif cried out to the Wrack to stand and fight. She ran to him but was stopped by Tarzehlein. The Drukhari ranks have retreated back from the front assault leaving the Wrack to fend for himself.

With one final breath, the Wrack stood up and madly charged into the Daemonette masses. He swung his Splinter cannon in huge arcs, as the Daemonettes kept rending at him. The Daemonettes surrounded the Wrack as he took his terminal breath and collasped. The Waif cried in agony and fired her Splinter rifle to avenge her beloved friend. By now the Drukhari's numbers were nearly thin. Vantis fought bravely with Tarzehlein. They thrust spear and lunged swords at the Daemonettes but Vantis was struck down by an Astartes chainsword. The attack left a huge gash on his back as the last of his will faded.

As the tides were turning against the Drukhari's favour. Xilka and Tarzehlein fought side by side against the coming horde. They were losing ground fast and needed to make space to retreat to the back. The two retreated to the back lines as Xilka tossed a plasma grenade into the horde. One of the Emperor's Children noticed the grenade and tossed a Daemonette onto the grenade to cover the blast. The Damonette's body exploded into a shower of pink gore as the energy vaporised the remainder of the flesh. The vaporisation of the Daemonette exposed the air to intoxicating fumes. The fumes travelled to the Drukhari ranks as the nauseous gas caused hallucinations and giddiness amongst the less resilient. Xilka had unfortunately breathed in a large volume of the noxious fumes. Her body felt hot and her joints weakened from her own weight. She buckled to the ground as Daemonettes dragged her by the feet and into the horde. Tarzehlein tried to save her by covering his mouth with his skin cloak but he was far too late. He witnessed the Damonettes strip her armour as they comitted heinous acts of unspeakable torture to the fallen Archon.

In a cruel sense of irony, only the Desperation Runners were left standing. The Archon, Dracon, Succubus, Sybarite, Warrior, Wych, Incubus, Waif and Warlock held their ground against the coming hordes. They were sadly weakened from the noxious fumes and cowered behind a large rock to take their final stand. 'It was a great Honour Archon Tarzehlein!' shouted Eldys proudly. He gave the Succubus one final kiss before unleashing a barrage from his Splinter rifle. The young Warrior and Wych kissed each other before doing the same with their Blasters. The Waif hid behind the rock and said the crew's last rites to Isha. The Archon Tarzehlein fired his Splinter pistol with his left hand and rested his power spear on the rock with his right. He braced the spear to counter the approaching Daemonettes as his crew placed their hand on the braced spear shaft. They closed their eyes and yelled.

There was short silence and a whirring of Shuriken blades in the air. Everyone opened their eyes to see a Webway portal opening behind them. Aspect Shrine Avengers unleashed a barrage of Shuriken fire as they emerged from the rift. Yellow Wraithlords fired Brightlance fire upon the incoming swarm to support the Avenger's attack. Yellow Guardians carried the weakened Desperation Runners into the Webway portal. Tarzehlein stayed behind until the last of his crew were rescued. When it was his turn he hobbled to the Webway portal as an Avenger covered his escape. With the last of the Drukhari and Aeldari in the Webway, the rift closed as an orbital bombardment shell, dropped down into the valley. The Warp Spawn scattered there were vaporised instantly. In mere seconds, the planet was left as nothing but an ashen rock.

Chapter 11

The entire city of Commoragh was in an uproar. The spires were loud with the din of cheering and merriment as the denizens celebrated the victory of the Desperation Runners. Not only was it a monumental event in Commoragh society, it was exciting and heart-pounding as well.

Yet not all were celebrating the escape of the Runners. Lady Damselouise stirred herself into a panic. The Kabal of which she owed her blood debt too will be in her establishment at any moment now. She hurried and packed her essential belongings into her bag. As she was about the leave her room, the lights went out leaving it pitch black. Damselouise then noticed carvings or perhaps runes glowing in the darkness. Though it seemed to be etched to limb and torso. She knew immediately, it belonged to a Mandrake choked Damselouise with one hand as he stabbed her gut repeatedly with his knife. Damselouse begged the Mandrake to stop until she drew her last breath and collapsed on the rugged floor. She bled to death alone in the complete darkness.

The Drukhari were transported onto a Wave serpent as the Aeldari travelled through the Webway and into their warship. Healers were brought to the stricken Drukhari to stabilise their condition. The noxious fumes had corrupted the flesh of the Drukhari but was not but treatable. Using runes and herbal remedies the wounds of the Drukhari slowly healed as the Warship returned home to Craftworld Iyanden. The Drukhari were bed-ridden throughtout the trip unfortunately. Though they suffered bouts of hay-fever, the surviving Drukhari somehow managed to survive. Their bracelets are carefully removed but seem to be deactivated not long before. It seemed that the audience had granted the crew an ultimatum to live and gain their freedom.

When the Drukhari finally awoke, they found themselves in individual holding cells. There was a Seer council outside their cells as they questioned each one of the Drukhari. The Seer Council did not take too kindly of their new guests. They were after all vagabonds, criminals and ne'er do wells. Tarzehlein spoke on behalf of his crew and explained their predicament to the council. He told them the stories of the dreaded Despertion Runs. He told them the story of their plight on the doomed planet. Tarzehlein also furthered explained how he found and rescued the Altansar Warlock and that he did not want to cause further trouble. The Seer council, upon hearing the accounts of the Archon, were left baffled. They could not believe the lengths of which their darker kin would go. All in the pursuit of entertainment.

'Achon Tarzehlein,' one of the Seers spoke. 'With the accounts that you have stated, we find your story truly unbelievable. Understand, that we still hold suspiscion that you might as well be a raiding party that lost its way home. You and your ilk are still dangerous and must be imprisoned.' 'Seer Council please understand,' Tarzehlein spoke to the Council. 'We are not welcome back in Commoragh. We are considered dead to the Druchii! We have nowhere else to go and we mean no ill will. Was rescuing the Warlock not proof of our intent?'

One of the Seer Council explained to Tarzehlein, 'It is true that rescuing the Altansar Warlock was brave and admirable. Understand this Archon; Your crew members are wanted in many Maiden worlds for their crimes. From Slavery, to kidnapping and murder. What of the Inucbus, Aralain who murdered an Aspect Warrior from Craftworld Alaitoc as his initiation trial? What of Eldys, your Dracon who is wanted for the theft of an Imperial Warship. Your crewmembers are dangerous criminals and vagabounds and you are right where you belong.'

'Seer Council, please,' Tarzehlein pleaded. 'I was born from a noble house. I was betrayed and sent to a pleasure brothel to work as a slave. I endured much hardship before being sent on a Desperation Run. I did not commit heinous acts of genocide, murder nor slavery. I was brought into that cruel world by a force i could not , I held on and learned to change my ways. Let me say this; I know my crew to be misguided and led only by their wants but that does not mean they are incapable of change! Give us a chance to come to the light and allow us to walk a new Path.'

The Seer Council spoke amongst themselves before speaking to Tarzehlein again. 'Your kin did save us from the Illmureed that threathened to eat our Craftworld whole,' spoke the Seer Council. 'We are willing to pardon your crimes but only if you clease your soul from the Darkness that taints you. You are also to leave the Craftworld and never come back. This does not mean your sins are absolved.'

The Seer Council finally released the Drukhari from their pens. Though, they did not enjoy the prospect of relinquishing their former selves, the Drukhari complied to the Seer Council. Two Guardians, most likely the guards, had trained their Shuriken Catapults on the Drukhari. They were still wary of the Drukhari's nature and had every right to be cautious. How curious, that the Runners were complete strangers to one another, had now become lovers, beloved friends and perhaps kin.

However, the Waif and the Altansar Warlock were nowhere to be seen. The Seer Council explained that the young woman who was known as the Waif is recovering from grief and trauma. She was taken to a healing house for her to recover from the immense stress she had endured. As for the Warlock, the Seer council enxplained that they had contacted The Phoenix Lord, Maugan Ra earlier that day. The Warlock was to return home to Altansar with Maugan Ra soon. The Drukhari were led into the Dome of Cleansing shortly after their release. The Dome was a large structure and its main purpose was the rehabilitation of battle-worn Aeldari and the ailing. As the Aeldari made their way in the Dome, one of the Seers took a moment to speak with Tarzhelien.

'Tarzehlein, given your circumstances, we may allow you live as one of us,' explained a Seer. The Archon was surprised. He wondered why he was allowed to stay while his crew could not. He was still indeed a Drukhari and the denizens of Iyanden do not think highly of their distant counsins. Tarzehlein put the thought aside and continued to stay with his crew. He would have time to think about the offer.

The Drukhari were subject to regular meditation therapies. Theraphies that were meant to control their hidden anger, their lust and penchant for violence. They ate clean food and meditated regularly as the Drukhari opened their latent minds to the Skein. After several months of simple living, the Drukhari had now walked the path of the Aeldar. To celebrate, the rehabilitated Aeldari booked a boarding room for a night before going on their seperate ways in the coming morrow. Much to their surprise, the Waif had joined in their party after a speedy recovery.

The rehabilitated Aeldari appeared much different from their past selves. Their skin was much livelier and toned from their pale colour. Their scars and marks had faded away. Still, their love for fine wine and good company stayed with them. They ordered spiced wine and large platter of roasted meat to feast their way to the night. They laughed merrily and recounted their exploits on the doomed planet.

Eldys who was once a Dracon had a sudden realisation and spoke, 'You know, we never did address each other by our given names. Nor did we get properlly acquainted. We were so caught up in the madness that we refered to each other by our titles.'

'If I recalled, it was our Archon who wished it so,' explained the Aralain who was once an Incubus warrior. He covered his face with a featureless domed mask and was adamant in keeping his face hidden. 'That right', said Eldys. 'Well, Archon will you be willing to share us your name and your story?'

Tarzehlein cleared his throat as he sat on a comfortable chair by the room's balcony. 'Beloved friends, my true name, is Tarzhelein Zayha of house Zayha. I am a true-born noble. Born to a powerful house and righful heir to the Kabal of the Vaulted Spears. My Mother had genetically modified me in her womb. She wanted to give me exceptional beauty and as well as incredible physique. So you understand now, why I am gifted with such graceful beauty. When was barely an adult, Xilka who was my Father's most trusted Sybarite, betrayed our family. She claimed that my Father had become too distracted with raising me. Her intention was to remove loose ends; That being my parents and I. Just so she could take over the Kabal herself.'

Tarzehlein paused, swriled his drink and looked into the crystal glass. The painful memory was still fresh in his mind. It took a while for him to gather his wits before continuing, 'They burned down my house, visciouly murdered the servants who were still loyal and flayed my parents alive. They made me watch as they humiliated and violated me. I was knocked unconscious and I found myself chained to a basement of a pleasure house when I came to. Dracon, or perhaps Eldys, do you remember the skin cloak I wore? They were my parents. Xilka made me wear their skin as a reminder.'

Eldys was shocked to hear the grusome truth of Tarzehlein's cloak. He regretted tugging at it, let alone threathened to rip it from Tarzehlein armour. He apologised profusely as Tarzehlein accepted his apology. Tarzehlein laughed the dire mood aside and let the memory subside. He had given his parents a proper funeral and cremated the reamains of the cloak a week before. Tarzehlein was a peace now. It reminded him of the peace he longed for at his old house.

'There is more to my story,' Tarzehlein continued. 'I served as a slave in the pleasure house of Lady Damselouise. I worked as a serving boy, serving drinks to patrons. I also did pleasure services. I did not enjoy my company. Yet you do not know of how I came to the Desperation run, no? You see I befriended a little Mon' Keigh girl. She had a silly Mon'Keigh name. It was Kelly, if I remembered right. She was scared and lonely and I provided her with company. Her regular patron was a violent Archon and every night, he would abuse her with his horrendous torture devices. One night, I overhead Kelly screaming so loud I could have sworn she was begging for death. I barged in the room to see the Archon cutting kelly and bleeding her. I stopped the bloodthirsty Archon by stabbing him with his spare knives. He bled to death but I could not save poor Kelly. Damselouise found my whereabouts and shackled me away to the arena.'

'You were a slave to Damselouise?' asked Eldys. 'I visited her brothel occasionally. I met this slave who was male and but talked about for his looks. I believe that was you?' Tarzehlein soon realised that Eldys had visited him that night. He nodded with embarrassment, as both their faces turned red. 'Small world' joked Eldys.

'Too small,' Tarzehlein added. There was giggling from their female compatriots as they gossiped and fantasied what might have occured between their Archon and Dracon.

Next, Eldys the once Dracon decided to introduce himself properly, 'As you know, you know my name to be Eldys. It is an a shortened form of Eldyshalar. I was a true-born as much as Tarzehlein. My parents were the housekeepers of Archon Vantis' house. My parents were the ever loyal servants of Vantis' parents. As you can imagine, Vantis and I grew up together and eventually we became the next stewards of the house. He married a lovely noble and raised a daughter together. I soon became jealous of his standing while I was only a subordinate. I coaxed his wife and his daughter to bed. When Vantis found out, he beat me senseless before chaining me in a bind. Before I knew it, I was aboard the Raider until I met you all. I was a vagrant, a dullard and a fiend. That is my tale, a rather crude one at best.'

Aralain the once Incubus, began his tale, 'I am Aralain, I was once a Klaivex to an Incubus shrine. I was a respected leader and my flock were ever so loyal. I respected strength and skill in battle but most of all, I admired honour and duty. I was employed to an Archon to be sent on a raid of an alien Tau world. The Archon became too ambitious and intensifed the attack. He sacrified too many warriors to kidnap the Ethereal posted on the fortress, we were attacking. He would have killed us all if not for my intervention. I struck him down and ordered the surviving forces to stand down and fall back.'

The Warrior widened his eyes and recognised Aralain. The boy spoke his mind, 'Aralain, so it was you, who ordered the cease fire! I did not recognise you before. I remember you speaking to me and warning me of the raid. You told me to run if the tide had turned against us!'

Aralain laughed and replied in kind, 'So me meet again boy! I almost did not recognise you. You have grown much since our last encounter. As I've stated, the raiding force was decimated by the Tau. We escaped back to our ships and regrouped with the Corsair fleet above. The Corsair captains were furious at our failure. I did not remember what fate awaited the Kabal warriors. I only remember being apprehended by my own Incubi. I had broken a contract with an employer. That was a heinous crime and I complied willingly to my incarceration. They knew they would be slaughtered if they continued the attack. Yet I had saved my breathren from certain death. Now, they are dead and their memories live on with me.'

The warrrior recalled the memory of his Kabal's failure on the Corsair ships. He remembered the mutiny as his Kabalite comrades fought against the Corsair guards but eventually, the mutiny was quickly put down. So, the Corsairs imprisoned the Kabalite warriors selling some to slavers and others to the gladiator pits. The Warrior remembered vividly of his incarceration to the Arena Fightmaster.

The warrior decided to interject, 'If I may Aralain, I wish to introduce myself.' 'I am Kayvi, a kabalite warrior. I am vat-born and just a few years old. I was with the planetary raid of the Tau world with Aralain until our incarceration. I was sent to the fighting pits to fight as a pit fighter. I fought, yet the Fightmaster decided that he did not need my involvement with his fights. He just tossed me to the Raider on the day of the Desperation Run.'

'So now we know the name of our young boy!' teased the Wych. She was sitting beside Kayvi and game him a soft kiss on his cheeck before continuing. 'I already shared my name to Kayvi so I shall share it with everyone. I am Sokalyla the Wych extraordinare! I was a lowly vat-born much like Kayvi and I decided to join a Wych cult to improve my standing in Comorragh. Too late I was to realise the harsh training and initiation trials I had to endure before joining their cult. I remembered being trained by a Succubus who took a liking to me, too much. She retired after losing to a rival Cult. My cult was absorbed by this Kabal. Of which, I do not remember its name. I do remember its Archon very well. She was enticed by me and wanted me to be her personal lover. I refused! My heart belonged to another soul! The Archon laced my drink and food with psychedellic drugs and coerced me to bed. I was addled with narcotics and I soon became addicted. One night, she gave me a cocktail of narcotics to intensify our courtly session. The mixture was too strong and I lost control of myself. When I awoke from my drug addled rage, I found myself choking the Archon to death. I was found out and apprehended.' Recalling the horrible memories made Sokayla bitter as Kayvi comforted his new lover. He assured her that she was with good company and was glad that he had found her. Sokayla smiled back to Kayvi and hugged him tightly as she shed a small tear.

'I am so glad you found happiness when I could not give any to you, Sokayla,' said the Succubus. 'I believed everyone has figured out by now that I was the Succubus that Sokayla mentioned. I am Griana and I was once the Succubus of the Unfeebled Claw. I was disgraced as you know and retired from the fighting pits. I drowned my sorrows in fine wine before gathering my capital to work as a Lhamaean in a sisterhood. I crafted different mixtures of narcotics to consume to forget the shame I endured as a Succubus and I drank my way to stupidity,'

Tarzehlein excused himself to the boarding room's washroom. Once he had relieved himself, he returned to the converstation and overheard Griana say, '-with a Haemonculus' Talos Pain Engine. Yes, I was that drunk, I was found out and tossed into the Arena.' Eveyone in the room was stunned, their faces wide with amazement, shock and absoloute horror. Tarzehlein decided to return back into the washroom to forget what he just heard.

After everyone had collected themselves, it was the Sybarite's turn to speak. 'I am Vilha the Sybarite. I worked for many years with my Archon. I was getting too old to fight and wanted to retire. The Archon refused my wishes and wanted me to stay for longer. I refused and he took it as a betrayal on my part. He apprehended me and tossed me into the Arena's holding pen. Yes, my crime was petty and I will not be surprised to know if there are others who had the same fate as mine.'

Lastly, it was the Waif's turn to speak. 'Everyone, I am known as Ellarya. I was once a Maidenworlder years ago. I lived alone in my hut, tending to my crops and Dragons. I was kidnapped one night by a Haemoculus coven. They had infiltrated my village and kidnapped young girls like me. We were experimented on by the Haemonculus. I do not know what his goals were. All I knew was that I remained when the rest of my villagers did not. He locked me away with The Wrack, probably another failure like me. The Wrack and I kept each other's company before we were sent away to the Raider.'

The Waif realised something and spoke her mind, 'From what I understand, most of us were brought together by a fate we could not change. Perhaps, we were brought here together. Perhaps it was our destiny to come together to spit on the face of our Great Enemy.'

'Hear, hear!' Eldys shouted as he raised his wine tumbler to toast. Everyone else had down the same before downing their wine and ate their supper.

As the Aeldari settled for the night, Aralain, Tarzhelein and Ellarya spoke together on the boarding room's balcony. 'Tarzehlein, I will be leaving very soon,' said Aralain. He continued to speak about the Desperation Run and more Runs will be conducted soon. 'I wish to help them escape somehow. That means having to know their whereabouts across the galaxy. I wish I knew of a way to help my kin.' He stroked his chin before continuing, 'You know Tarzehlein, I keep having recurring visions of a Red Warrior. After our rehabilitation, the visions became clearer and clearer after each meditation. It feels as if he is calling out to me, to join him. Tomorrow, I will join a Ship crew and seek out the Warrior in my visions.' Tarzehlein wished Aralain good fortune on quest. Aralain thanked his master in return and left the boarding room. He would wander Iyanden's streets for a while before settling down on a late-night street bar.

The Waif tugged at Tarzehlein's arm. She hugged him tightly before thanking him for saving her life. 'Ellarya?' said Tarzhelein. 'Tarzehlein, would you like to keep me company? I no longer wish to be alone anymore and I want to know you better.' said Ellarya. Tarzehlein embraced the young waif and gave her a kiss. The two moved to the large single bed of the boarding room where they found their friends drowning themslves in lust and passion. Tarzehlein and Ellarya laid did together as they slept peacefully that night.

Epilouge

Morning came to craftworld Iyanden as expected, bringing artificial sunlight and warmth. The glass domes that encompass the various cities shone that very light to greet its denizens a new day. Tarzehlein aroused from his bed, to find his dear friends laid asleep on the single bed they shared. Eldys and Griana slept together to his right, locked in an embrace. He remembered them being rather loud last night. As for Vilha, she no stomach for young love and was asleep sitting on the chair near the bed. Ellarya was beside him to his left as well as Sokayla and Kayvi. He gently moved out from the bed and refreshed himself before dressing himself in a simple garment.

The couples eventually arose from their slumber, greeting the new day and their new future. The once Druchii made their way to the space port for breakfast. The ships the Seer council had ordered the Aeldari to board, were harboured close by. They were a large void ships with large solar sails. Their next destination were maidenworlds. 'Kayvi, lover! That must be our ship!' cried Sokayla. She was different now, her body no longer longed for narcotics as she admired the ship. Sokayla kept her hair twintails as she did before. Kayvi loved her hairstyle and thus Sokayla decided to keeep them as such.

Griana and Eldys spoke with the council before and decided that they would rather travel through the depths of space than to bind themselves to a maidenworld. Eldys decided to join the local Rangers and Griana joined a ship crew. Vilha herself decided that a quiet life in the maidenworld would be best for an ailing Aeldari. Ellarya's wish was to return to her maidenworld. As for Tarzehlein, he took up the offer of the Seers and decided to remain on Iyanden. The night before, Ellarya and Tarzehelin spoke together and decided their fates the next day. They spoke more about their past selves and their joys in their long lives.

'I remember enjoying my duty as a wine serving slave in the brothel,' claimed Tarzehelin. Despite the countless forms of abuse he kept his sanity by perfecting the ritual of serving food and drink to patrons. He grew to enjoy cleaning tables and serving large beers on a large serving plate. Ellarya could never understand Tarzehlein's predicament but accepeted his decision. She wanted Tarzehelin to accompany her home but Tarzehelin politely refused. 'What will you do now, Tarzehlein? asked Ellarya. She held Tarzehlein's hand as they sat together at the table after breakfast. 'I shall look around and seek any restaurant in need of a serving worker. I am terribly sorry for not being able to join you, Ellarya but my heart belongs somewhere else,' Tarzehlein replied. They embraced one another before sharing one last kiss together.

Of the couples, only Kayvi and Sokayla stayed together for their departure. The rest went away in their seperates ways. They promised to write messages to each other and agreed to meet together someday. Eldys was about to board his ship and decided to have one last conversation to his former Archon. 'You know, you look pretty in that garment-for a man,' teased Eldys. Tarzehlein scowled. He never enjoyed Eldys' teasing. 'Eldys, just go,' Tarzehlein growled back. 'Not before giving you one last gift!' replied Eldys as he gave Tarzehlein a large kiss on the lips. Tarzehlein flustered. His face turned red and he grew mad. He punched Eldys in the gut to break the kiss. Eldys punched Tarzhelein in the gut in kind. They both shared a laugh before screaming Druchii profanites at each other. Many faces turned to the two rowdy men in confusion and dismay. Tarzehlein looked around to see many Aeldari faces staring at him. He walked away from the boarding platform, giggling as he left.

Tarzehlein bid his former Kabal, farewell as they boarded their ships to their new worlds. All that was left was Tarzehlein. He wandered around the housing areas and entertainment hubs of Iyanden before he was enticed by the smell of freshly roasted spices and meat. He found himself before an open air restaurant, with a small kitchen stall grilling meat and vegetables. The tables were nearly full but there was a single server serving drink and food there. The server was a young girl and she struggled having to attend to several customers at once. Tarzehelin pinned his hair into a bun and relieved the young girl from carrying two full platters at once. 'May I be of assiantance my lady?' asked Tarzehelin. The young girl looked up to see a visage of a beautiful face and blushed red. She stammered before giving her answer, 'Y-you could help me serve this platter to the couple, at the corner there!' Tarzehlein did as we was told and served the platter. He was elegant and served the patrons there with grace. He spent the entire day serving at the restaurant serving and cleaning tables. After the day was done, the young serving girl was relieved to find help at such a busy time and begged the cook and owner to employ Tarzehlein. Not long after, Tarzehlein had found his new calling as the owner welcomed him and employed him as the new worker. Tarzehlein spent many months as a serving boy before settling down in an apartment for himself and lived simply.

Many months had passed and the small restaurant saw new faces. Most of which, were young women who came just to see the new pretty worker. Many came in small cliques and conversed with Tarzehlein but there was one patron who sat by herself in the corner. She always held up her crystal to hide her face each time Tarzehlein attended to her. The shy girl came regularly and Tarzehlein had summised that she was too shy to speak to him. After work, he would find the shy girl at the park nearby reciting poetry but Tarzehlein had always kept his distance as to remain hidden. One day, the girl had noticed Tarzehlein as he strolled through the park. She rushed off in embarrasement and hid behind a tree without knowing that her crush was just behind her.

'Greetings!' said Tarzehlein as he smiled to the young girl. The girl looked behind and gasped to see Tarzehlein right behind her. She took her crystal and hid her face and looked away blushing rose red. Tarzehlein giggled and sat down by the tree. The girl sat down under the tree and mustered the courage to speak to Tarzehlein. She took a deep breath and finally spoke to Tarzehlein. The girl stammered in embarrasement but managed to squeak out a greeting. 'I am Epsana' spoke the shy girl softly. 'I know you are Tarzehlein the Archon of the Desperation Run.'

Tarzehlein smiled back and replied that he was indeed the former Archon. The two conversed together that evening. Tarzehelin found out that Epsana, was a deep admirer of him and was intrigued by his exploits. Epsana had read a book detailing the Druchii Desperation Run and word had travelled far. Even though his exploits was to remain quiet by the Seer Council. Still, hearsay managed to reach nearly every Craftworld and Maidenworld alike. Tarzehlein and his crew were legends but he never gave much thought to the entire ordeal. The young couple sat together until dusk. At the end, Epsana invited Tarzehlein to her apartment where they shared the night together in each other's company.


End file.
